Water, Earth, Wind, Fire
by Terra-Wendy
Summary: Melody Carter is sent to Earth along with the others but unlike the rest of the 100 she possess a power over the four elements & because of that power, she was kept safe & guarded on the Ark while trying to develop her power but when her beauty & rebellious nature catch the eye of Bellamy Blake will she be able to stay loyal to those she loves most? [Bellamy/OC]
1. Pilot

_**AN: Hey Guys, I'm Wendy this is my first story EVER! And please be nice p.s. I'm 13**_

* * *

_**(Summary)**_

Melody Carter is sent to Earth along with the others but unlike the rest of the 100 she possess a power over the four elements & because of that power, she was kept safe & guarded on the Ark while trying to develop her power but when her beauty & rebellious nature catch the eye of Bellamy Blake will she be able to stay loyal to those she loves most? [Bellamy/OC]

_**(Chapter One)**_

"Prisoners of the Ark hear me now," the hollow voice of Chancellor Jaha rang throughout the ship causing the breaths of each and every one of its inhabitants to cease.

Seventeen year old Melody Carter looked to her best and only friend Wells Jaha to see just what he thought about this situation. But as always Wells was tried to put on a brave face but only succeeded in looking mildly constipated.

"You have been a second chance and as your Chancellor it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself." Melody slowly shut her eyes as she tried not to think about how the weight of the world was truly resting on her slender shoulders. "We have no idea what is waiting for you down there – if the odds of survival were better we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you _'expendable'_"

As Melody grasped Wells hand, a loud voice cried over the machines "Your dad's a dick, Wells!"

Melody just rolled her eyes because she knew that these were not the Chancellor's worlds, but Councilman Kane's. They had been fed to the Chancellor just like this pathetic idea that had been hatched a week after her fifth birthday when her powers began to surface.

"Don't listen to them, they just don't get it, Wells. Not like us." Melody advised giving her friend one her small smiles that would've melted Wells' heart if this were any other day, but it wasn't. They were on some crappy ship leading them to a God forsaken waste land called Earth.

"_If_ you survive," The Chancellor continued, "Then those crimes will be forgiven – your records wiped clean."Your drop site has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain stocked with enough nonperishables to sustain 300 hundred years"

Everyone's heads turned to see Finn floating freely from his seat. Melody softly chuckled at his bravery while Clarke Griffin, who was sitting on the right side of Wells, shook her head in disapproval.

Finn Collins floated over to where Melody, Wells and Clarke but it was clear the ones he wanted were Wells and Clarke.  
"Check it out," he said to mainly Wells as he rested his back trying to seem at ease but everyone could tell it was with some difficulty "Your dad floated me after all." Laughter echoed throughout the ship while Melody just rolled her eyes.

"You should strap in before the parachutes come out."

The girl, who was acting as Finn's cheerleader just laughed while Clarke began to speak to the boys who tried to mimic Finn is his _'spacewalk'_ "You two, stay put if you want to live!" she cried the desperation evident in shaky her voice.

Finn now rested his eyes Clarke once again "You're the traitor who made solitary for a year."

Clarkes' clear blue eyes darkened with rage as she replied "And you're the idiot who wasted a month of oxygen on an illegal spacewalk."

Finn just smirked like Clarkes' abrasive attitude amused him "But it was fun" he said with a shrug. "I'm Finn."

Melody rolled her eyes as she watched him introduce himself like his name wasn't already common knowledge.

Her attention once again returned to the screen as the Chancellor's last words echoed in her mind "Your responsibility is to stay alive."

Melody clutched Wells' hand as the ship began to get closer to Earth while the two boys quickly left their seats, against Clarke's orders.

The two boys immediately flew to the walls of the ship and their groans of pain could be heard by everyone aboard.

As Finn too crashed to ground Melody cried "Finn are you okay?!"

Melody's breaths began to quicken as she tried to count backwards from a thousand. She knew her powers wouldn't flair up thanks to the ring her mother had given her but she could feel them begin to bubble up inside of her.

Wells anxiously turned to Clarke as he frantically demanded "I thought the rockets would've fired by now!"

Clarke gasped for air as she began to think aloud "Okay, everything on this ship is a hundred years old right?" she asked to no one in particular "Just give it a second!" she urged to both Wells and Melody.

"Clarke there's something I have to tell you," Wells whose eyes never left Clarke begged for her attention "I'm sorry I got your father arrested!"

Despite the situation Clarke's eyes once again darkened with fury "Don't you talk about my father!" she spat angrily.

"Please!" Wells hurriedly begged "I _can't_ die knowing that you hate me!"

Clarke once again turned to him but this time her eyes bore only grief "They didn't arrest my father Wells, they _executed_ him," she proclaimed her voice choked up with emotion "I do _hate _you!" she said finally while Wells' brown eyes began to cloud with tears. Clarke then turned away from her former friend the boy she now saw as her father's murderer.

Shrill screams scattered throughout the ship as it fell with a thud and the machines began to die down.

Everyone finally tried to catch their breaths as they realized they were no longer plummeting from the sky.

"Listen," Monty Green urged "No machine hum!"

"Whoa!" his best friend Jasper cried out in obvious amazement. "That's a first."

A small click resounded throughout the ship as their seatbelts quickly began to unbuckle while Melody rushed to Finn's side and Clarke quickly trailed behind her where Finn loomed over the two boys who had foolishly followed his lead.

"Finn, is he breathing?" Clarke worriedly demanded while Melody checked for a pulse on both boys.

Finn just studied the two boys remorse clear in his defined features.

Another voice rang throughout the ship as it cried "The outer doors on the lower level, let's go!" he urged the prisoners.

"No!" Melody cried while Clarke stayed with the boys and Finn, "We can't just open the doors!"

Melody watched as a tall man with broad shoulders, chiseled features and inky black hair raised his hands out towards the anxious mob "Hey, just back it up guys!" he commanded the group.

"Stop!" Clarke cried as she hurried down the ladder and rushed to the center of the mob "The air could be toxic!" she proclaimed.

The man just smirked at Clarke as he countered "If the air's toxic we're all dead anyway."

Before Clarke could speak, a tired, strained voice quietly spoke "Bellamy?"

Melody turned to see it was Octavia Blake, Finn's cheerleader from before. The man, Bellamy, turned around and when his eyes landed on Octavia, he froze.

A snide whisper carried over to Melody's ears "That's the girl that hid under the floor."

Melody just watched as she waited to see just what Octavia meant to Bellamy.

Octavia rushed over to Bellamy only stopping a few feet in front of him while he just smiled "My God, look how big you are!" he observed his eyes filled with nostalgia.

Octavia grabbed him into a tight hug while they both struggled to catch their breath. When they finally pulled away, Octavia demanded in disbelief "What the hell are you wearing? A _guard's_ uniform?" she said the word _'guard' _as if it were some sort of poison.

Bellamy rushed to explain "I borrowed it, to get on the drop ship; someone's gotta keep an eye on you."

Melody scoffed at the word _'borrowed' _causing both Octavia and Bellamy to turn towards her but they quickly turned back to each other and going into another hug.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke demanded realizing that he was the only one not wearing one.

Octavia glared at Clarke, "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year!" Melody's eyes widened while the other's just gasped in disbelief and shock.

"No one has a brother!" a boy from the crowd argued.

"That's Octavia Blake," another voice cried with recognition "The girl from they found hidden in the floor!"

Octavia furiously lunged at the girl causing Bellamy to restrain his sister. "Octavia, no!" once in her brother's arms Octavia began to settle "Let's give them something else to remember you by." He soothed with a small smile at his lips.

"Yeah, like what?" she asked trying to know what was going on her brother's strategic mind.

"Like being the first person on the ground in a hundred years." A smile slowly began to spread on her lips and it immediately transformed into a grin.

Bellamy unlatched the large door allowing the first peek of light into the ship in hours.

Everyone squinted away from the sun's rays as they tried to see the scenery that lay before them.

Octavia took breathed in the oxygen, free from men like the Chancellor, free for all and restricted for none. It was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted, and she wanted more.

She closed her eyes as she tentatively stuck her right foot out into the air trying to see if this was all real or just a very detailed dream. But slowly as she opened her big blue eyes, she saw the sunlight streaking through the large trees, which towered over them. She listened to the sound of the birds as they flew past the ship and as she heard their fleeting songs she found the courage to step foot on the ground.

Her two feet landed on the ground with a sharp thud. Octavia Blake had just made history.

Bellamy stood there as he watched his baby sister change from the girl who shouldn't have existed to the very first human being to step foot on earth in over ninety years.

She lifted her hands and let out a cry of victory as she shouted "WE'RE BACK BITCHES!" her cry caused the rest of hundred to leap off from the ramp and onto the soil that had once been theirs.

Melody who had chosen to wait for everyone to leave slowly took off her black knee high boots. The metal was cold under her feet as she took slow, deliberate steps down the ramp, but she kept her eyes trained on the soil it was calling to her.

When her feet touched the brown dirt, a current flowed from the soles of her feet to the very depths of her heart. Goosebumps ran up and down her skin as she dug her toes into the moist land trying to feel more it was something she hadn't felt since she had first gotten her powers more than ten years ago.

Slowly she outstretched her hands to the ground her palms hovering over the ground by at least four feet and she began to breathe feeling to dirt under he hands. The faster she breathed the more the soil began to rise until it began to cluster together into one large boulder. With her eyes, still closed Melody slowly balled her hands into fists causing the boulder to grow in size.

Melody swayed with the power she felt inside of her and it was becoming too much. Wells who had been standing behind her saw her begin to sway rushed to her side and as he anticipated, she collapsed into his arms.

Because she lost control, the boulder came crashing down causing debris to fly everywhere.

Slowly Melody opened her eyes and Wells gasped, they were no longer a pale grey but neon green. "I felt it Wells!" she cried breathlessly.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"The power, the Earth gave me its power!" she struggled to explain "It ran through my veins, through my blood!"

"Mel," he ran a feathery hand over her ivory cheek with concern.

"It made me strong!" she grinned anxiously as he breathing became even shallower with excitement.

Before anyone could continue, they were interrupted by the sharp voice of Bellamy Blake.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"What the hell happened here?" Bellamy demanded as he took in the scene before him.

Wells Jaha was on the ground with a petite brunette in his arms, it was odd at best.

The Chancellor's spawn rushed to speak while the girl in his arms began to laugh. "Shut up Wells, you don't owe _him_ an explanation." she advised as she rose up on wobbly legs.

Bellamy had to crane his neck just to meet her eyes, but when he did, he had to fight just not to gasp. Her eyes were a pale grey and for some reason they stirred something within him. Bellamy was able to gain his composure, "And why is that, _princess_?" He ran his brown eyes up and down her curvy body but when they got to her bare feet, he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Melody narrowed her eyes at the nickname 'princess' "It's Melody." She corrected acidly.

Bellamy just smirked as he took two long strides over to Melody; he bent down and slowly brushed her thick brown hair away from her shoulder and whispered "I know."

Melody stiffened as goose bumps ran up and down her skin but this time not from the power.

Bellamy backed away from the girl and as he turned away, he couldn't help but smile from the mark her woodsy scent had left on him.

When he got back to his sister who was sitting on a rock. "What happened back there?" she asked referring to the explosion, that everyone else was too busy celebrating to hear.

Bellamy contemplated telling his baby sister about the girl in the Wells' arms and how she still plagued not just his mind but his body, but he quickly decided against it and settled with "Nothing."

Octavia scoffed "Whatever."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Still shaky Melody hobbled over to Clarke under Wells' brotherly arm.

"We got problems." Wells said woodenly. "The communication system is dead."

Melody continued for her friend when Clarke gave him a puzzled expression "We went to the roof, a dozen panels are missing, heat fried the wires."

Clarke gave an exasperated sigh. "Well all that matters now is getting to Mount Weather. See look," she turned back to her map "This is us," she explained "This is where we need to get to if we wanna survive."

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Wells' asked amazed.

Melody pressed her palm to her face as she quickly realized what Wells was asking. "Shut up Wells!"

But she was too late as he said "Your father."

The kid Jasper walked over to them his hands stuffed his jacket pockets "Oh cool, a map." He turned to Melody "Can I get a bar in this town; I'll buy you a drink."

Wells' protectively grabbed Jasper by his scrawny shoulders "Do you mind?"

"Hey, hey, hey," Murphy a skinny kid came with a group of guys trailing behind him "Kid comes with us."

Wells lifted up his hands in a sign of peace "Relax," he began "we're just trying to figure out where we are."

"We're on the ground, not good enough for ya?" Questioned Bellamy who walked over with his sister by his side causing more of the Hundred to follow.

Wells looked around at the crowd before taking a few steps towards Bellamy while Melody stayed on the sidelines trying to observe the situation "We need to find Mount Weather," said Wells "It was in my father's message that has to be our first priority."

"Screw your father!" Octavia said bitterly. "What, you think you're in charge here?" she demanded. She turned now to look at Melody "You and your little princess?"

Melody rolled her eyes while Clarke stepped forward "Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the Chancellor said so but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies?" Clarke inhaled as she continued "We're looking at a twenty mile trek, okay? So if we wanna get there before dark, we need to leave, now."

It was Bellamy who spoke next, "I gotta better idea," he looked Clarke dead in the eye "You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change." The others cried in agreement with Bellamy's words.

"You're not listening," Wells cried "We all need to go!"

Before Wells could even finish Murphy shoved him from behind before circling him like a predator who has just found his prey. "Oh look at this everybody, the chancellor of Earth!"

Wells gritted his teeth as he demanded "You think that's funny?"

Once again, Murphy shoved Wells pushing him to the ground "Wells!" Clarke cried but she was quickly restrained by one of Murphy's goons.

"No but that was." Murphy says.

Melody moves to Wells but like Clarke, one of the Hundred holds her back. His grip is tight and she can feel bruises appearing on her bare arms.

"Leave him alone!" Melody shrieks as her attempts to break free become stronger and more deliberate.

Murphy turns around to look Melody in the eye while his begin to sparkle with mischief "Check it out," he prompts the Hundred "The Chancellor's girlfriend."

Melody's face reddens with anger and Wells can see it's only a matter of time before her eyes begin to shift from grey to red. Murphy begins to step closer over to her until they are only an inch apart. Like Bellamy had done before Murphy cranes his neck downwards and he whispers ever so softly "What are you gonna do?"

Finn who had been watch from atop the ship leaps down to where Murphy towered over her small frame.

"She never did anything to you," Finn says his voice taking on a tone of pure disgust "plus," he cocks his head in Wells' direction "the kid's got one leg, how bout you wait until it's a fair fight."

Murphy's eyes trail over Finn's body as if he's assessing what his odds were if the two were ever to fight.

"Hey spacewalker," Octavia says as she steps away from her brother and walks towards Finn "rescue me next." From the way her blue eyes glittered and how her voice dropped down an octave to make it somewhat sultry everyone could tell this girl wanted Finn Collins.

Finn chuckles along with the rest of the hundred while he walks away along with Murphy and the rest the hundred.

Octavia turned back to her brother who was glowering at her with discontent in his eyes "What?" she asks feigning innocence "He's cute."

Bellamy glances in Finn's direction "He's a criminal."

"They're_ all_ criminals."

Bellamy softly but deliberately tugs his sister by the arm "Look O, I came down here to protect you."

Octavia jerks her hand away "I don't need protecting, I've been locked up one way or another all my life I am _done _following orders!" she sighs softly before continuing, "I need to have fun Belle, I need to just do something crazy just because I can and no one – including you is gonna stop me."

"I can't stay with them all." Bellamy says after a beat of silence.

"Now what are you talking about?" Octavia demands slightly annoyed that he might not have been listening to her.

Bellamy inhales as he looks around to see if anyone's listening "I did something, okay?" he reveals while pulling her farther away from the Hundred "To get on the drop ships, something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can't say what it is just yet but you _have _to trust me." Bellamy quickly searches his sister's eyes as he asks with hope in his voice "You do still trust me right?"

"Yeah," she replies with a hesitant nod, to which Bellamy smiles.

Bellamy's attention shifts when he sees Melody sitting next to Wells while Clarke attends to his leg.

Wells looks at Melody who was now sitting on the ground just staring off into space. "You can't get angry like that, Melody." Wells reprimands his friend "You're eyes were about to change."

Melody rolls her eyes "Don't you think I know that Wells?"

He sighs softly and picks up her left hand looking only at her small ring "That's supposed to protect you."

Melody sighs as she twists the ring around her finger "I'm too far away from the Ark," she says as she gets up from the ground "It's not gonna do shit for anyone while we're down here."

"So," Finn's semi deep voice cut through their hushed conversation "Mount Weather, when do we leave?"

Wells glares at Finn as he sees just how friendly he is with Clarke. "Right now." Clarke says as she gets up while turning back to Wells "We'll be back tomorrow with food." She promises.

"How're the two of you gonna carry food for a hundred?" he asks trying to find a way to join the expedition.

Finn who had been quiet for a while turned around and grabbed the nearest two guys who just so happened to be Jasper and Monty. "Four of us, can we go now?"

"Sounds like a party," the enthusiastic voice of Octavia Blake proclaimed "Make it five."

Bellamy rushed after his sister "Hey," he called while spinning her around to face him "What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Going for a walk," she said once again feigning innocence.

Clarke stepped forward as she lifts up Finn's arm that held his wristband "Were you trying to take this off?" she demanded furiously.

"Yeah, so?" he asks with shrug.

"So?" Clarke parrots "This wristband transmits your vital signs to the Ark, take it off and they'll think you're dead."

"Why should I care?"

Clarke rolled her eyes as she sarcastically asked, "Well I don't know, do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months because they won't if they think we're dying."

Melody who had been sitting down the whole time just watching this whole scene play by couldn't help but notice the gears practically turning in his head.

"Okay, now let's go." Clarke said with a morbid kind of satisfaction to which Finn just nodded sullenly.

Octavia turned a hopeful grin at her brother to which he replied with a hesitant "Go ahead." She gleefully kissed his cheek and hurried after the others.

Clarke slowly walked over to Wells and Melody as she said "You shouldn't have come here Wells," she threw her blue eyed gaze to Melody "You either, Melody." Before walking away from them completely.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy found his eyes wandering over to the small girl with the beautiful grey eyes and he couldn't help but stare.

He marveled at how, despite the circumstances, she still found something to laugh about. Her laughter wasn't like the others filled with anarchy and mischief, hers was something so much more beautiful – pure, it was pure, not innocent and naïve it was just pure.

It was when she turned away from Wells for a just a second that her grey eyes locked onto his brown and unlike every other girl here she didn't look away. Melody held his gaze and the longer she looked the warmer he felt. It was something foreign to him but that didn't excuse how good he felt.

As their looking became all the more intense he just couldn't stop the smirk that played at his lips but the minute it appeared her lips curled up into a snarl of disgust as she turned back to Wells.

Melody and Wells talked for a bit before he held out his hand to her and together the two got up and slowly walked away.

"She's hot isn't she?" Murphy drawled out from behind him.

Bellamy turned around to see Murphy leaning against a tree looking in the direction Wells and Melody had walked off to. "Who is?" Bellamy asked faking ignorance.

Murphy scoffed as he jumped down from his spot "You know damn well who I'm talking about Blake."

When Bellamy just stayed silent Murphy chuckled softly and headed in Melody and Wells' direction.

Bellamy stopped Murphy by the arm "Don't mess with her Murphy."

Murphy smirked at the guy who was quickly being seen as the leader of the Hundred "Why not?" he asked with a defiant smirk.

Bellamy said the first thing that came to mind "She's special."

Murphy's smirk became more defined "To us or to you?"

Bellamy clenched his jaw as he saw that Murphy wouldn't let this go "Mess with the kid all you want but leave _her _alone." He said finally before leaving him behind.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody bit back a sneer of disgust as Murphy sauntered over with one of his other cronies to where she and Wells were sorting out the firewood they had collected.

"Find any water?" he asked with a sarcastic smile, which resembled a snarl, rather than a smile.

"No, not yet." Wells' said with a huff as he threw down a pile of twigs that varied in shape and size. "We're going back out, if you want to come." Wells said not really expecting Murphy to take him up on his offer.

Melody sucked in a breath as she read, engraved on the wall of the ship where Wells had dumped his pile of logs.

'_First Son, First to Dye.'_

Melody was about to make a sarcastic comment on how they had spelt _die _wrong but was cut off when Murphy began to speak "You know, my father" Murphy stiffly shrugged his shoulders "He begged for mercy, in that chamber when your father floated him."

Wells took a few steps towards Murphy and for a second Melody believed he was going to do something incredibly stupid. "You spelled _'die' _wrong, geniuses." He said sarcastically before walking past Murphy.

Melody got up to follow her friend but was stopped when Murphy gripped her shoulder and turned her around to face him.

"Let go of me!" she huffed as she tried to struggle but Murphy just gave her a cruel laugh.

"Why?" he demanded with a sneer on his lips "So you can run after your little boyfriend?"

Melody bit her lip in anger "He's not my boyfriend, asshole."

Murphy just smirked as he turned back to his friend who was grinning like an idiot "The princess has got a mouth on her."

Melody tried to struggle once more but this only got more laughs out of Murphy "Let. Go. Of. Me!" she said once more but this time her voice was low, barely above a whisper as she focused her eyes downward trying to center the thoughts swirling in her mind.

She began to zero in on Murphy's hand that was gradually leaving yet another bruise on her used to be flawless skin. His face began to contort in pain as his own hand heating up faster and faster until he was forced to let go of her arm.

The minute Murphy released her Bellamy stalked over annoyance clear in his eyes. "What the hell is going on here?" he demanded angrily.

Melody just bit her lip not wanting to reveal what she had done to Murphy's hand while Murphy just didn't want to tell Bellamy how he had disobeyed a direct order.

"Answer me!" Bellamy commanded.

"Nothing." Murphy grumbled while Bellamy glared at Murphy's accomplice who just shrugged.

Bellamy turned towards Melody who was rubbing her arm. He slowly went over to her as he asked, "You okay?"

Melody was shocked to hear his voice so gentle, she had only ever heard it rough and sarcastic but never gentle – unless he was talking to Octavia.

"Fine." She mumbled softly before slowly turning away from Bellamy.

When she was gone Bellamy looked at the ship's wall before telling Murphy "If you're gonna kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it."

Murphy just smirked as he changed the subject "You're not really a member of the guard, are you?"

"No," Bellamy said unabashedly "The real guard will be here soon, unless we stop it." When Murphy gave him a puzzled look Bellamy asked "You don't think they're actually gonna forgive your crimes?" Bellamy smiled when they didn't answer, "Even if they do, then what? Guys like us, we're gonna become model citizens? Get jobs? If we're lucky, maybe pick up their trash?" his smile widened when he saw that he had hit a nerve with Murphy and his friend.

"What's your point?" the friend demanded skeptically.

"No, I gotta question." Bellamy bit back before continuing "They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats, to die, so why are you helping?"

"The hell we are!" the friend cried, his anger building.

"Then why are you wearing those bracelets? Right now those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down here."

Murphy spoke now "Okay, you said we could stop it, how?"

Bellamy clenched his jaw trying to hide his smirk of satisfaction "Take em' off, and the Ark will think you're dead and it's not safe to follow. You follow?"

Murphy smirked before nodding but his eyes still showing his skepticism "Right, if we do what's in it for us?"

Bellamy blinked softly before saying after a beat of silence "Someone's gotta help me run things." He chose then to walk away.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy found Melody sitting on a rock, finally without Wells by her side. He walked over to her taking in her worried expression and uneasy stance change as he got closer to her.

"What do you want, Bellamy?" she demanded warily.

He couldn't help but smile softly at the way his name sounded from her beautiful lips. "What really happened back there?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Nothing." Was all she said as her eyes darted around from place to place.

It didn't take long to guess who she was looking for "He's not here."

Melody blushed softly at how easy it was to read her face but she played it off "Who isn't here?" she asked looking down at her still bare feet.

Bellamy smirked at an open opportunity to tease Melody "Your boyfriend."

Melody's head bobbed up and instead of getting defensive like he had anticipated she softly asked "You really think he's my boyfriend?"

Bellamy just shrugged "You two are really close."

Melody rolled her eyes before looking Bellamy dead in his own "Wells Jaha is the farthest thing from my boyfriend." She said sternly before leaving him to wallow in his own bemusement.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody found Wells wandering around in the wayward crowd who was currently partying like there was no tomorrow.

He was currently looking at a girl successfully light up the bonfire causing the hundred to cheer in amazement and relief.

"They sure are excited to have a fire." He observed softly.

Melody sighed softly "They're not happy about a damn fire, Wells." He looked down at her clearly confused "Look." She said motioning to the base of the fire, which held at least a dozen wristbands that had been removed from the wrist of the hundred.

"Who's next!" Bellamy asked to the still cheering crowd.

"What the hell are you doing?" Wells demanded anger an obvious emotion in his features.

"We're liberating ourselves." Was Bellamy's nonchalant explanation "What does it look like?"

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed!" he cried out in anger and desperation. "The communication is dead! These wristbands are all we've got, take them off and the Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow!"

"That's the point, Chancellor." This elicited laughter from the crowd. "We can take care of ourselves!" Bellamy turned to face the crowd as he asked his voice a loud roar "CAN'T WE!" The hundred cheered louder than they ever had before.

"You think this is a game?" Wells demanded "Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there, they're our farmers, our doctors , our engineers." Wells took a breath before continuing "I don't care what he tells you, we won't survive here on our own!" Wells turned to face Bellamy "And besides, if it is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down?"

"My people, are right here, down." He motioned to the hundred before raising his hand up the the sky "Those people, locked my people up. Those people killed my mother, at the crime of having a second child. Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws!" Wells defended harshly.

"No he enforced them." Bellamy shook his head in defiance as he declared "But not anymore, not here." His voice began to grow once gain into a roar "Here, there are no laws. Here we do whatever the hell we want, whenever the hell we want!" the crowd began to cheer once again "Now, you don't have to like it Wells. You can either try to stop it, or change it. Kill me, you know why?" he demanded "Whatever the hell we want!"

Murphy parroted Bellamy's closing argument as the crowd too began to chant along with him, "What ever the hell we want!"

Bellamy fixed his eyes on Melody "Join us." He mouthed softly hope clear in his eyes.

Melody looked away as she felt her own eyes begin to shift – once again – from grey to a startling shade of blue.

As Wells began to stare Bellamy down, and Melody's eyes grew bluer by the second thunder crackled as rain soon poured down from the clouds that had been darkening along with her now neon blue eyes.

"Water!" The crowd cried with glee while Wells began to speak once again.

"We need to collect this." Wells advised despite what had just transpired not less than a minute ago.

"Whatever the hell you want."

Wells slowly walked away from Bellamy and to his only piece of sanity – Melody. Bellamy watched with a deep sinking feeling of envy as she enveloped her best friend in a tight hug.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy found Wells asleep on a soft rock covered in a bed of moss with his jacket as a pillow. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Melody asleep under his arms and for a moment he imagined himself there instead of Wells.

He quickly shook the thoughts out of his head as he roughly placed his hand over Melody's mouth. "Shush!" Melody opened her eyes but before she could make a noise that would really wake up Wells he held the gun to Melody's head.

Bellamy moved away from Melody and motioned for her to follow him.

As the two walked out into a clearing far away from the hundred but close enough so they could hear a scream if things got ugly Bellamy said "That's far enough." Melody turned fear in his eyes as he looked straight at Bellamy his glare not wavering "I don't want to shoot you, Melody– Hell I like you," Bellamy said after a beat of silence he raised his gun up to the sky "But I do need them to think that you're dead."

"Why?" Melody demanded curiosity taking place of the fear in her grey eyes "Why are you doing this, for real, and some bullshit about getting to do what you want to do."

Bellamy looked down softly his eyes getting misty "I have my reasons," he looked back up at Melody "I also have a gun so I ask the questions, and the question is – Why aren't you helping me?"Bellamy asked "They killed your parents," Melody sucked in a sharp breath "They tortured you every single night."

Melody swallowed hard "How do you know that?" she demanded tears clouding her eyes.

As he came closer to her, Bellamy's voice was barely above a whisper "I heard your screams, I heard you scream every night for them to stop. I could see the glow from the electric shocks underneath your door and yet here you are, _still _helping them. Still following the rules! Aren't you tired of doing what's expected of you, Melody? Stand up to them!" he urged "Take off that wristband at how good it feels."

Melody clenched her jaw "No! Never, not gonna happen." She declared adamant in her decision to defy Bellamy. "You got it?" she asked stepping farther and farther away from Bellamy with every word she spoke.

"Yeah I do" Bellamy cocked his gun before unexpectedly placing it back in pants "Sorry I had to this Melody."

Melody turned to see Murphy walking out from behind the trees wielding a knife. She tried to run but soon four other guys began to circle around her.

She threw a harsh glare at Bellamy who was trying to keep his eyes on her. Slowly she looked down at her feet as the tears fell from her eyes "Sorry Wells." She whispered to herself so soft that only she could hear.

Melody dug her toes into the ground before slowly looking to Bellamy "Wanna know why you heard my screams every night?" she asked rhetorically, her voice lower than he had ever heard – angrier than he had ever felt.

She slowly outstretched her palms as her grey eyes became lighter and lighter until they were nearly transparent, before she yelled at the top of her lungs "This is why!" a large gust of wind began to swarm Murphy and his posse pushing farther back into the trees.

When they reached the trees she spread her fingers apart – her eyes now turning different shades of green – vines whipped out of the trees tying Murphy and his gang to them. Bellamy made a move to stop her by running towards her but she stretched out a palm to him – her eyes now a bright red – "No!" she shouted and as she spoke a line of fire separated her and Bellamy.

When she was sure that they were safely tied to the bark of the trees the fire that separated her and Bellamy died and she put her arms down and ever so slowly she turned to Bellamy "That's why."

She breathed one last sigh before her knees buckled and she fell to the ground as Bellamy raced to catch her.

* * *

_**AN: Hoped you liked it please review, favorite And follow.**_

_**God Bless you,**_

_**Wendy**_


	2. Earth Skills

_**AN: Okay huge Apology! I planned on posting on tuesday but report cards are coming out soon and I've been trying to turn in my late work (shame on me) and then today (Wednesday) when I finished the chapter I read it and I was like 'Ew' so I redid the whole thing and here is the amazing masterpiece *cough Cough* but now here I am at 12:27 am (Thursday) Begging for your forgiveness...**_

_**Well Fair warning to you all - this chapter contains profanity so if you're not into words such as 'fuck' please just bleep it out, or don't read... whatever *sniffle sniffle***_

* * *

**Quote for the day**

'Heaven doesn't want me and Hell is afraid I'll take over'

_~Unknown_

* * *

_**(Last Time on Water, Earth, Wind, Fire)**_

'She breathed one last sigh before her knees buckled and she fell to the ground as Bellamy raced to catch her.

_**(Chapter Two)**_

_{Nine Years Ago}_

_An electric current swam through Melody Carter's body as she shrieked in pain. _

"_Stop!" she cried softly as her eight year old body sagged to the ground. Begging them to stop had become second nature despite the fact that they had been subjecting her to these 'treatments' for three years now._

_Councilwoman Abigail Griffin pressed the record button on her old-fashioned tape recorder as she began to speak "Subject 901's power still begins to flare up on account of pain."_

_Melody nearly screamed once again but this time it would've been out of pure anger. She didn't understand how this woman, who was probably a wife and a mother, could stand there and electrocute an eight year old little girl because it was her duty to the Ark._

_There was a soft knock on the door as the Councilwoman didn't even bother to turn away from her 'subject' as she called out "It's open."_

_Melody slowly lifted her head to see a small boy who looked to be about ten or eleven in a junior janitor's outfit carrying medical supplies for her fresh wounds._

_The boy just placed them on the counter as he struggled not to look at Melody's bruised and beaten body. He then turned to go but not before he asked the Councilwoman, "Need anything else, Ma'am?"_

_The Councilwoman shook her head as she went back to her work. The last thing Melody heard before she slowly went unconscious was a simple "Thank you, _Bellamy_."_

_{Present Time}_

Melody's screams could be heard throughout the campsite as she woke from yet another nightmare – memory.

As far as she knew, she was laying down on a makeshift cot with someone's hand placed on her forehead. She tried to open her eyes but she was too weak to do so.

'_I used too much of my power.'_ She reasoned.

"Will she get better?" she heard the voice of Bellamy Blake ask with nothing but concern in deep voice.

"Why do you even care?" Wells demanded his voice seeping with venom and bitterness.

She imagined Bellamy shrugging or something like that while he replied, "She's obvious powerful, and she could be a great asset to the Hundred."

She was taken aback by how selfish he sounded but then as she played back his words she realized how hollow they seemed. Even though she had only known him for a day or two she knew Bellamy Blake was the farthest thing from hollow.

"I don't know," she was shocked to see – well hear – the voice of her best friend Wells Jaha in such close proximity with Bellamy his arch enemy. "It's _never_ been this bad."

She heard Bellamy's breath hitch before he spoke "So this has happened before?"

"You remember the first day, when you found her in my arms?" there was a beat of silence and she assumed Bellamy was nodding "Well, that was a baby version of what's going on now."

The weight of the cot became lighter and she once again made the assumption that Bellamy and Wells had left her side and judging by the sound of feet thudding in a rhythmic pattern he was no pacing about the tent. "Tell me everything." Bellamy ordered his voice low and sullen.

"It's not my –"

Wells was cut off by the sound of Bellamy cocking his gun "Now." he commanded his tone harsh but rather deadly.

She heard Wells swallow nervously "Where do you want me to start?" he asked – well mumbled really.

"The beginning,"

'_How specific'_ she thought sarcastically wanting to badly to roll her eyes, but she knew that might give away her cover of being unconscious.

"How she's able to do what she can do." He continued when Wells – she assumed – gave him a puzzled expression.

'_Much better."_ she thought with a mental smile.

"Melody's special." She nearly cringed as she once again fought the urge to roll her eyes.

'_These boys are absolutely _horrible _with communication,'_ she thought with a mental chuckle.

Bellamy's tone is sarcastic as he spits out "I realize that, Chancellor." Melody might've laughed if she wasn't playing dead; despite the circumstances, Bellamy still found room to insult Wells, it seemed like a second nature to him now..

There was another beat of silence followed by Wells' even breathing before he began to speak "Well, it's something she inherited she said that every woman in her family's been able to control an element."

"But I saw do much more than just one single element – it was like three." Bellamy said with clear amazement in his voice as he was probably trying to think of how many elements she had used that night.

"Four, actually." Wells corrected under his breath. "The thing is, it's only been the women that have been able to do what she can do – and even they weren't as powerful as Melody. She heard Bellamy scoff and she imagined him roll his eyes while Wells was quiet for a moment "She is the most connected to the power than any other woman in her family."

Bellamy sighed with frustration "How is _this_ even possible."

"She doesn't know, or at least she never told me." Wells explains with a hint of irritation in his voice. "It's just something she's been able to do."

"For how long?" Bellamy asked curiously.

"Since she was five."

"I remember, back when I was janitor Clarke's mom was experimenting on this little girl," Melody bit the inside of her cheek as the memories began to flood her system "was that her?" there was a moment of silence and she guessed once again that Wells had nodded. "Why?" he demanded and she assumed that, he was referring to her torture.

Wells sighed softly "Councilwoman Griffin was just following orders."

"What orders? What kind of human being could actually inflict that much pain on a _child_?" Bellamy demanded furiously.

"The Ark believed that with her power she could restore Earth to its former glory if they knew how she operated. How she reacted to pain, hunger, cold, heat etcetera etcetera." Wells was trying so desperately to stick to the story he had been told his whole life.

"So she was their test subject."

Melody's mind was getting hazier by the second to the point that she accidently let it slip "Subject 901, if you want to get into the specifics."

The two rushed over to her side and she was once again shocked by Bellamy's concern. She slowly began to open her eyes but she quickly shut them when the first sign of light reached them.

She felt the same hand that had been on her forehead earlier gently touch her cheek "You're burning up." Her mind blazed with shock as she realized that it was Bellamy who had been comforting her the whole time. She had just assumed that it was Wells who was touching her but the warm hands she felt belonged to none other than Bellamy Blake.

Melody's voice was raspy as she spoke "Just another shitty side effect." She explained softly,

Bellamy laughed softly as he asked his voice barely above a whisper "Are you okay Mel?"

She almost choked when he called her Mel, but it wasn't as unpleasant as she would have expected – it was the polar opposite of unpleasant, really. It was nice, more than nice, it left a series of butterflies in her stomach something she hadn't felt since she was fifteen and _Caleb _was in her life.

Wells looked at his best friend once more before he slowly got up from the ground "I'm gonna go get you some water," he said as he saw that absolutely no one was paying any attention to him "Come get me if you need me."

She mentally shook the thoughts of Caleb out of her head as she gave Bellamy a weak smile while she tried to open her eyes. "I'm just swell." She answered his question as sarcastically as she could the moment Wells left the tent.

Bellamy gave her a small chuckle followed by a crooked smile that left her stomach in flutters "You just collapsed and you're already making jokes, Mel?"

"That wasn't a joke," Slowly she got up – with Bellamy helping her of course – as she rasped out "If you want a joke, you should come see my show."

Bellamy's eyes glittered with amusement "How much are the tickets?" he asked playing along.

Melody pretended to think for a minute "Depends on how many you want."

Bellamy gave her a nonchalant shrug "Two," Melody gave him a bemused look "I was thinking of bringing a date."

"Oh really," She tried to ignore the way her heart jack hammered in her chest "Who?"

Bellamy's dark eyes bored into her soft grey ones "You know anyone who's available?"

The conversation had taken a more intense route and she was about to reply when she looked over to her bandaged wrist where her wristband should've been. Bellamy noticed where she was looking and he began to think of an explanation "What the hell, Bellamy?" she demanded furious with both his betrayal and the fact that he had done it while she was unconscious and hurting.

"I can – I can explain." He stammered as he tried to actually find one.

Melody scoffed bitterly "Explain what, exactly?" she demanded before she continued, "That you forced the fucking wristband off my wrist while I knocked out?"

A sharp wind began to swirl around them as he rushed to continue, "I was trying to protect you!" he cried desperately as the wind picked up and her eyes began to get lighter.

"From what?!" she demanded furiously causing more wind to blow around them.

"From the Hundred!" he yelled shocking her enough for the wind to die down just a bit "And the _Ark_!" at the word '_Ark'_ the wind picked up once more and a worried expression took over his features.

She was livid as she spoke "I. _Don't_. Need. Your. Protection. Bellamy Blake." She enunciated each syllable with a venom as deadly as any bullet or blade Bellamy had in stock.

As her anger increased along with the wind and Bellamy's desperation, he did the only thing he could think of to truly get her to calm down – he_ kissed _her.

Bellamy grabbed her two full cheeks with both hands as he quickly and deliberately crushed his lips to her own. The kiss was rushed as it quickly built up momentum. Melody was so shocked within the first four seconds that she opened her mouth to speak which only invited Bellamy's tongue inside. Slowly she began to lose herself in his kiss as she fisted her two hands into his thick ebony locks trying so hard to bring him as close to her as she could.

Their tongues danced together in perfect synchronization as the heat between the two began to grow with every movement they made. Bellamy moved his hands from her cheeks to her waist caressing up and down her slender body. Slowly he pulled away to catch his breath but the minute she opened her eyes he was taken aback, Instead of seeing a beautiful grey he saw a startling red. Slowly he turned around to see a blazing fire in the corner of his tent "Oh my God." Melody sighed in other frustration as she held out her hand to the fire and slowly began to ball her small hand into a fist causing the fire to die down until there was nothing left but a burnt patch of grass.

He turned back to see he slowly retreating away from him "Mel, you don't need to leave, I understand."

Melody adamantly shook her head as she whispered under her breath "I can't let this happen again," before she looked him in the eye and said much louder – loud enough for him to hear "I have to go."

Swiftly she got up and left him with his own anger, hurt and confusion.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody ran through the camp until she found Wells on the outskirts burying the bodies of the two boys who had died from the drop off.

"Hey." She said with a stiff wave of her hand as she so desperately tried to seem at ease.

Wells took her disheveled appears – her grey tank top hiked up to her stomach showing her ivory belly button , her flushed cheeks and her disoriented hair but he didn't ask what happened he only handed her his shovel as he asked softly "Wanna help?"

She gratefully took the shovel as he picked up the second one next to him "You, Wells Jaha, are perfect." She said with genuine affection as she began to dig a hole wide enough for the second boy.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy Blake hid behind the wide oak tree as he took in the scene before him. Not less than five minutes ago he and Melody were in his tent making out and here he finds her with Wells.

His heart nearly broke and his anger doubled when he heard her proclaim to Wells and the rest of the world that he 'was perfect'.

Gritting his teeth, he stalked away from the girl who had just cut him deeper than any knife could and towards his true followers – the Hundred.

Once at the camp he felt a pair of dainty hands wrap around his muscular torso from behind, he immediately knew who it was. "What do you want, Tabitha?" Tabitha Monroe had been trying to get in his pants the minute the Hundred had stepped foot on Earth.

"You, baby." Tabitha chuckled softly as she began to kiss up and down his spine "I can make you feel better, baby." He nearly cringed at how high pitched her voice was but the minute the image of Wells and Melody burying the dead bodies and ever so slowly he began to give in to Tabitha's advances.

He turned around to look into her coffee brown eyes and he replaced them with a cool grey – her cool grey "How do you think you can do that?" he demanded as he took her copper hand and imagined them to be an ivory color with a soft tan from the sun.

She caressed his cheek in a way that he imagined Melody might have done if she hadn't of run back to fucking Wells Jaha "Like this." She prompted before she yanked his head down until their lips finally met.

He gave into the kiss much quicker than he had thought possible as he imagined that Tabitha Monroe was Melody Carter and that she actually wanted him. Their kiss was hot, heavy and sloppy as he quickly led her to the tent where he and Melody had shared their first and only kiss.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Wells and Melody finished burying the last of the dead and were walking back to camp the clothes of the dead folded neatly and resting under their arms. Melody had to close her eyes when Wells had stripped the boys down to nothing but their underwear and she had to show – well tell – him how to fold the clothes so she saw nothing of their nakedness.

They listened to the rhythmic beating of drums by a few boys and Melody nearly gagged when she saw two people openly making out on a log.

"How is that even comfortable?" she asked Wells with a soft laugh.

Wells smirked as he looked down at his best friend "You should know more than me." Melody blushed at the reminder of what she had done with Bellamy and instantly touched her lips still feeling the tingle of his soft, full ones.

'_I shouldn't have left like that'_ she reasoned but then she remembered what _Caleb_ had gone through and she knew it was for the best.

"Shut up, Wells." She said with frustration but even she couldn't hide the laughter bubbling up inside of her.

The turned past the drummers but were stopped when Atom, one of Bellamy's henchmen, spoke "Hey, where'd you get the clothes?" he asked eyeing the clothes under Wells' arm with a greedy look in his eye.

Wells began to explain "Buried the two kids who died during the landing."

"Smart," Atom said with a nod but Melody knew exactly what he wanted when he reached for the clothes "Hey I'll take it from here, there's always a market for clothes."

Wells quickly snatched his arm away "We share based on need, just like back home."

Melody heard a rustling from the tent behind them and she finally realized that all this time they had been standing in front of Bellamy's tent. She couldn't help the blush creeping up her cheeks when she saw that he was completely shirtless his sculpted, tan chest out in the open for all to see, but her heart nearly stopped in her chest when she saw behind him was a scantly clothed Tabitha Monroe. He didn't even bother to look at her – as if she wasn't even there but when he and Tabitha finally shared a soft kiss, she nearly doubled over in screams of frustration .

'_He knows I'm here, why is he doing this to me?!'_ she demanded in her mind trying so hard to find a rhyme and reason to why he found it necessary to mess with her heart like this.

Tabitha began to walk away keeping her brown eyes trained on Melody and the minute she took her eyes off her Melody quickly circled her index finger causing a thick root from the nearby tree to stretch out in Tabitha's path making her trip on the ground and her face to turn bright red with embarrassment.

Melody grinned with satisfaction before turning to Wells and only looking at Wells "I'll meet you back at the rock Wells." She said softly trying not to even grant Bellamy so much as a glance before walking away from the asshole who played with her affections.

Bellamy coughed lowly bringing back all the attention to him "You still don't get it, do you, Chancellor?" he demanded a cruel smirk on his lips as he continued "This is home now, your father's rules no longer apply." He explained as he sauntered over to Wells ripping the clothes out of his arms. Wells lunged at Bellamy but was restrained by Atom. "Oh, no no Atom hold on. You want it back?" Bellamy asked holding up the clothes "Take it!"

Wells scoffed as he threw down the boots causing a group of boys to lung for them shouting "Get those boots!"

Wells turned back to Bellamy as he demanded "Is this what you want? Chaos?"

Bellamy looked at the hoard fighting for the shoes with a small smile of satisfaction his lips "What's wrong with a little chaos?" there he asked before walking off in the direction Melody had gone to.

Wells held out his hand to stop Bellamy from following her as he looked Bellamy in the eye his eyes burning with hatred "You hurt her, in any way I will kill you." He vowed completely serious, and for the first time in his life – Bellamy Blake truly feared Wells Jaha. He tried to walk away from Wells but once again, he stopped him "Put a shirt on." Wells said with complete disgust.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody sat on a wide flat rock as she drew odd symbols with a long stick in the sand. One was a large circle with a diagonal line slashing through it while another was a star with a horizontal line directly through the middle.

Her head shot up as she heard a twig snap from a few feet away. She got up as she strained to see what – or who – it was but her heart sunk when she saw it was Bellamy.

Melody sat back down on her rock as Bellamy approached her "Get tired of you whore?" she asked begrudgingly.

Bellamy scoffed "Why? You tired of Wells yet?"

Her jaw dropped as she flew to her feet "That's what this about – Wells?" she demanded in pure and utter shock.

Bellamy looked down in anger and jealousy as he confessed, "I saw the two of you," Melody quirked an eyebrow trying to figure out just what he meant "out by the trees burying the bodies." He elaborated.

Melody bit her lip as she tried not laugh "Are you fucking serious?" she demanded but her laughter disappeared when she saw that he really was completely serious."So when I decide to bury a damn body with my_ best_ friend you decide to fuck some trashy little slut instead of just talking to be like a fucking normal human being?!" she demanded her voice rising with anger and hurt.

Bellamy stalked over to her as he shouted "Well what the hell am I supposed to think?" he demanded with a fury she rarely ever saw "Not even five minutes after we kiss you run off into fucking Wells' fucking arms!"

"You – you – you," she stammered while she shook her head with rage as she searched for what to say "Ignorant, Pigheaded, Caveman!" she shouted.

Bellamy snickered cruelly "A Pigheaded Caveman?" he parroted in disbelief.

Melody nodded vigorously "Yes, a fucking Pigheaded Caveman! You think I can't talk to my best friend all because of a fucking kiss?! That I'm automatically yours because we swapped spit?" she demanded.

"Well if I'm a pigheaded caveman then you're a –" he cut himself off before he could say what he

Melody folded her arms over her chest as she narrowed her slightly orange eyes "I'm a what, Bellamy?" she demanded and when he didn't answer she continued her voice a menacing "Come on tell me, what the hell am I? Please just be fucking honest with me Bellamy for once and tell me how you really feel instead of going behind my back and –"

She could no longer speak because right now Bellamy Blake's lips were once again over her own kissing her into silence.

This kiss wasn't like his kiss with Tabitha or even their first kiss, this kiss was slow and sensual as he drew on all the feelings he had ever felt for Melody Carter. He wanted her to feel the anger he had felt when he saw her with Wells, the pain he had gone through when she walked out on him after their first kiss. But he also wanted her to feel the joy he felt when he heard her laugh and the extreme desire he experienced when she would look at him a certain way. And she did. Melody felt every single emotion he did through that one kiss along with her own and because of that, this was the most earth shattering kiss the two had ever experienced.

They were forced apart when the shrill scream of a woman came from nearby and the two instantly rushed to the direction of where the scream came from their two hands never letting go of each other.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy and Melody met up with Wells as the three of them finally determined where the screaming came from.

Melody gasped when they found Murphy holding a girl over the bonfire as she struggled to get free.

"Bellamy," Murphy called looking completely satisfied with himself "We want the Ark to think that the Ground is killing us, right? Figure, it'll look better if we suffer a little bit first?"

Wells lunged at Murphy shouting "Let her go!" knocking him the ground but safely getting the girl away from her attacker. Wells stood up looking Bellamy in the eye as he urged desperation and hopefulness in his voice "You can stop this!"

"Stop this?" Bellamy questioned as he finally let go of Melody's hand and stepped away from her while glancing at Murphy before he could continue "I'm just getting started."

Before Wells or Melody could reply Murphy swung at him making contact with his skin before punching Wells in his gut hard enough to get push him back. Wells began to hit Murphy back pure rage in his eyes as he finally fought for himself.

Before Wells could reply Murphy swung at him making contact with his skin before punching Wells in his gut hard enough to get push him back. Wells began to hit Murphy back pure rage in his eyes as he finally fought for himself.

Wells pushed Murphy back but not before Murphy came running back at Wells pushing him to the ground. The two wrestled for dominance but Wells was clearly stronger than Murphy as he was able to pin Murphy to the ground punching him once then giving him a good thrash before punching him again just for insurance.

Wells got up from Murphy and looked at Bellamy and Bellamy alone "Don't you see you can't control this?" Wells demanded breathless from the fight.

Murphy rolled off from the ground a knife in hand, as he vowed to Wells "You're dead!"

"Wait!" Bellamy stood in between Wells and Murphy and for a split second, Wells actually believed Bellamy had come around that is until he held up his own knife saying "Fair fight." Before throwing to the ground at Wells' feet while walking away from his two fighters.

Murphy gave an anxious huff resembling a drug addict going through all the stages withdrawal in two seconds.

Wells picked up the knife and the two began to circle each other Murphy being the one to initiate the fight by lunging at Wells. Wells dodged Murphy's fist three stabs until Murphy finally sliced his bicep obviously breaking the skin.

Wells gripped his arm hastily trying to stop the bleeding. "For my father!" Murphy cried lunging at Wells but Wells who had been hiding his skills the whole time held Murphy in a headlock placing the knife at his throat.

"Wells!" Clarke yelled come from the forest her eyes blazing with furry while Melody trailed behind her her eyes bearing nothing but disappointment. "Let him go!" she ordered as Finn, Octavia and Monty walked out with them.

The minute Wells released Murphy he lunged at Wells but was quickly restrained by Bellamy "Whoa, hey! Enough, Murphy!" he commanded before turning and finally seeing his little sister "Octavia!" he ran to her seeing that she was limping under Monty's arm "Are you all right?" he asked as he carried her into his arms.

"Yeah." She said with much difficulty.

"Where's the food?" Bellamy asked seeing that they had come back empty handed.

"We didn't make it Mount Weather," Finn said breathless as he sat down on a rock.

"Well then what the hell happened out there?" Bellamy begrudgingly demanded.

"We were attacked," Clarke explained getting gasps out of the nearby onlookers.

"Attacked?" Wells asked concern and anxiety dripping from his voice "By what?"

"Not what – who," Finn corrected "Turns out when the last man on the ground died on the Ark, he wasn't the last Grounder." Octavia shivered causing Bellamy to rub her shoulder.

"It's true," Clarke said her voice shaky "_Everything_ we thought we knew about the Ground was wrong. There are people here – survivors. The good news is – that means we can survive, radiation won't kill us."

Finn spoke now "Bad news is – the Grounders will."

Wells looked around seeing someone was missing "Where's the kid with the goggles?" he demanded worriedly.

Clarke shifted her weight and rolled it onto one foot "Jasper was hit, they took him." She looked down bearing the weight of the memory.

Melody came up then rubbing Clarkes shoulder in comfort. Clarke quickly grabbed Melody's hand as she demanded "Where's your wristband?"

Melody angrily turned to Bellamy as urged Clarke to "Ask him." She said nodding towards Bellamy. Octavia looked at her brother trying to comprehend what was going on.

"How many?" Clarke asked angrily.

"Twenty four and counting." Murphy said with a smirk.

Clarke shook her head struck dumb by how these people could be so foolish "You _idiots!_" she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear "Life support on the Ark is _failing,_ that's why they brought us down here! They need to know if the Ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. if you take off your wristbands you're not just killing _them _– you're killing _us_!"

Bellamy stepped away from his sister as he looked to the Hundred "We're stronger than you think!" he said as they cheered in agreement "Don't listen to her; she's one of the privileged! If they come down, she'll have it good, how many of you can say the same? We can take of ourselves! That wristband on your arm –"he motioned to the crowd's arms "It makes you a prisoner, we are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes – I say, you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors – the Grounders should worry about us!" The Hundred roared in both excitement and agreement as he finished his speech.

Bellamy watched as Melody walked after Clarke along with Monty when she stomped away "What are we gonna do now?" Monty asked softly.

"Now we go after Jasper." She said as she walked her voice nothing but a pillar of strength and determination.

"Where do we start?" Melody asked as she hurried to keep up.

Clarke stopped as she looked over her shoulder "You, need to stay with the Hundred make sure they don't do anything too crazy."

Melody bit her lip knowing she wasn't at her full strength and couldn't take on about a Hundred people but still she stayed behind to monitor Bellamy's actions.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy was trying to clean his sister's wound by pressing the piece of cloth on her thigh when he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder; he looked up surprised to see that it was Melody.

"Move, Blake." She said harshly as she let her newfound anger come to light through those two words.

Bellamy cringed when she refused to call him by his last name but he quickly handed her the piece of cloth. "Don't hurt her."

Melody looked up at him with narrowed eyes "Unlike you Bellamy, I don't hurt innocent people for my own selfish reasons."

Octavia's eyes rose as she tried to piece together what she had missed while on her expedition "What's going on here?" she asked completely clueless.

Bellamy just shook his head while Melody answered "Your brother's a selfish prick." She deadpanned her face bearing absolutely nothing but blunt negativity.

Octavia made no move to argue with her as she just looked down at her wound.

While Melody continued to press her wound, Bellamy asked, "So, what the hell was it?"

"I don't know, the others said it looked like a giant snake." Octavia answered with a nonchalant shrug while her eyes had much more to tell.

Bellamy sighed, "You could have been killed."

Clarke walked up to the three as she spoke "She would have been if Jasper didn't jump in to pull her out."

"Are you guys leaving?" Octavia eyed the group as she hurried to get up "I'm coming too." She said but was stopped by Bellamy.

"No, not again." He said pushing her back down.

"No, your leg is just going to slow us down," Clarke who was now only looking at Bellamy said "I'm here for you."

"Clarke what are you doing?" Wells demanded.

Clarke gripped the straps of her backpack "I mean you have a gun," Bellamy lifted up his shirt to reveal the gun tucked into the waistband of his pants and secured by his belt "good, now follow me." Clarke ordered as she began to walk.

"And would I do that?" Bellamy demanded stopping her in her tracks.

"Because you want them," she said motioning to the Hundred "to follow you. And right now they're thinking only one of us is scared."

"Murphy," Bellamy looked at Murphy as he said "come with me, Atom," he then turned to Atom "My sister doesn't leave this camp," He turned to Melody "And neither does she," Melody gasped her eyes wide "is that clear?" he demanded.

Octavia was still fiddling with her leg "I don't need a babysitter."

Melody stood up "Blake, you and your sidekicks do _not_ tell me what to do," she turned to Clarke "I'm going," Clarke and you sure as hell aren't stopping me."

Before anyone else had the chance protest stalked off into the direction Clarke and her guys were already headed.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

the group moved fast while Bellamy and Murphy trailed behind "Hey, hold up." Bellamy cried to the rest of the group as she struggled to get through a mass of foliage. "What's the rush?" he asked waving his gun while Melody made a noise of disgust. "You don't survive a spear through the heart."

How he could go from passionate, sarcastic, caring Bellamy to this overbearing, uncaring asshole was a knowledge beyond the comprehension of man – and her.

Melody made a sharp turn as she glared Bellamy in the eye "Can you stop being such an asshole for just once?!" she demanded her eyes flashing a deep crimson.

Wells who feared for his best friend's safety eyed the hand that Bellamy was using to absent mindedly wave his gun around "Put the gun away, Bellamy!" he commanded as he went for Bellamy but was quickly restrained by Murphy.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy challenged as he backed Wells into the tree.

Clarke got closer to them as she tried to defuse the situation "Jasper screamed when they moved him, if the spear was through his heart, he would have died instantly." She explained relying on her background knowledge from her mother's medical practice. "It doesn't mean we have time to waste." Clarke said as she tried to back away.

Bellamy latched onto her wristband "As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." Melody was truly terrified by how much – in that moment – with his deranged eyes he looked so much like Murphy.

"Leave her alone!" Melody moved towards Clarke as she tried to get in between them.

Bellamy smirked "You're not going to hurt me, Melody."

Melody gritted her teeth "And why is that, Blake?" she ground out in rage and frustration.

He tilted his head to the right "Because I know you."

Making a split decision Melody forced an eye shift from grey to red as she held out her palm causing a large flame to float five centimeters above skin. Bellamy took a half step back "You really do not want to test me Bellamy Blake!" she spat out his name as if they were laced with acid.

When she realized Bellamy was still clutching her wrist, Clarke snatched her arm away as she growled "The only the way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead, got it?"

Bellamy did one of the only things he knew that could get to Melody as he smirked, "Brave, princess."

"Hey, isn't that Melody's nickname?" Finn asked as he stepped out from the trees. "You call this a rescue party?" he asked "You gotta split up, cover more ground." He jutted out his chin to Clarke "Clarke, come with me." the two immediately walked off much to Wells' annoyance.

While the two walked off Bellamy looked at Melody "You two are with me and Murphy," He looked to Wells "I'm sure the Chancellor can fare with a couple of criminals, isn't that right Wells?"

Melody scowled "Over your dead body." She vowed with a low hiss.

"No," Bellamy said with a cruel half smile "Over Jaspers."

Melody's skin paled as she looked to Wells for advice. "It's the only way to get him to come, Melody." He said softly his voice burning with anger and frustration.

Melody turned to Bellamy as she ordered "I don't want to hear a single word about what happened earlier, as far as I'm concerned nothing happened!" the minute she said that Melody swore she saw a piece of the old Bellamy – her Bellamy, but then it was gone as she gave her a cruel smile.

"Whatever you say, princess." He taunted.

Melody rolled her eyes as the three split up in two different direction, Wells in one and Murphy, Bellamy and Melody in the other.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody tried not to make eye contact with Murphy as Wells and Bellamy took the lead of their group.

Wells stared longingly at Clarke while Bellamy asked "Guess we got more in common than meets the eye, huh?"

Wells glared at Bellamy as he stated woodenly "We have nothing in common."

"No?" Bellamy asked sarcastically as he continued "We both came down here to protect someone we love." Bellamy looked at Wells as he promised with a small smirk "Your secret's safe with me. Of course, for you its worse – with Finn around Clarke doesn't even see you. It's like you're not even here." He ended before walking away from Wells.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The group of six had finally met back up again when Murphy asked "Hey, how do we even know this is the right way?"

"We don't," Bellamy said much to everyone's annoyance save for Murphy "Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." He mocked.

Wells spoke then "It's called 'cutting sign' fourth year Earth Skills means he's good."

"You want to keep down, or should I paint a target on your back?" Finn asked dryly.

Finn abruptly stopped as he came across a broken leaf, which he tried to put together again, but it immediately flopped back. Finn bent down to see a rock covered in three fresh droplets of blood.

"See?" Bellamy began as he whispered into Wells' ear "You're invisible."

A distant moan rang through the quiet as they all looked up "What the hell was that?" Murphy demanded.

Melody looked over at Bellamy as she whispered "Now would be a good time to take out that gun, Blake."

They ran towards the moans until they all stopped at the sight of the scene before them. There tied up in a tree was Jasper moaning out in pain.

"Jasper," Clarke whispered softly at the sight of her friend in pain. "Oh my God!"

"What the hell is that?" Bellamy sneered in disgust at the scene before him.

Clarke moved to Jasper but she slid into a deep pit with jagged spears lodged inside. She was instantly caught by no one else but Bellamy and after being told to pull her up the three other boys helped him to bring her back up.

"We need to get him down." Clarke said immediately.

Finn moved closer to the tree "I'll climb up there and cut the vines."

Wells spoke "Yeah, I'm with you."

Finn looked to Wells as he objected "No, you stay with Clarke" he gave Bellamy a pointed look "And watch him." He looked to Murphy now "You, come with me."

Clarke examined his body as she spoke "There's a poultice on his wound." She said softly.

"Medicine? Why would they save his life just to string up as live bait?" Wells asked.

Bellamy spoke "Maybe what their trying to catch likes its dinner to be breathing?"

Finn looked straight at Bellamy "Maybe what they're trying to catch is us?"

Murphy and Finn moved to go to the tree but Melody spoke "I got this." She said softly as she twisted her little ring off of her finger and tossed it to Wells who gave her his _'look'_.

"It's too dangerous." He said softly.

Melody smirked softly "We're alive and on Earth, everything's too dangerous, Wells." Before Wells cold speak any further Melody's eyes fluttered closed as she dug her little toes into the rich soil. She held out her hands out in front of her as a large rumbling began to start up in the ground.

A very large root from the tree came from the ground as it began to curl upwards to where Jasper was tied. The root snaked through the ties causing them to snap with east as Jasper nearly fell.

"Be careful!" Clarke cried but Melody kept her eyes closed as she began to ball her hands up into fists causing a large wind to move Jasper little by little while Wells laid his parachute on the ground and the wind gently placing him on the parachute.

As Jasper was placed on the parachute a growl sounded throughout the field causing Murphy to once again ask, "What the hell was that?"

"Grounders?" Bellamy asked as he looked out over to where the growl had sounded from. Before they could even blink a slender black cougar _**(AN: Totally guessing)**_ stalked through the brush.

"Bellamy!" Clarke cried "Gun!"

Bellamy looked for his gun but saw it was no longer where he had left it; sharply he turned when he heard the sound his gun being fired directly behind him. There he saw Wells holding his gun as he shot at the cougar.

They saw that the animal was gone as they quickly searched for where it was hidden when suddenly a sharp roar sounded as the animal lunged at Bellamy only to be shot down by Wells.

Panic stricken Wells dropped the now empty gun as both Clarke and Bellamy looked up at him in amazement as Bellamy spoke his gaze never wavering "Now she sees you."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

As the group walked back into camp Monty was the first one to meet them as he proclaimed "They're back!"

Octavia ran to them as she looked at Jasper asking "Is he –"

Monty nodded "He's alive!"

The group carried him into the tent as Clarke instructed "I need boiled water and strips of cloth for bandage."

Murmurs scattered throughout the camp when Murphy and Bellamy came in holding the ends of something wrapped up in a parachute.

Bellamy looked to the crowd as he unwrapped the parachute revealing the animal that Wells had killed "Who's hungry?" his voice was a roar similar to the now lifeless cougar at his feet.

The crowd shouted his name as they clapped him on the shoulder in praise while Melody just looked at him with her piercing grey eyes before she walked away from the camp and from him.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy found Melody looking up at the moon her beautiful skin covered with goose bumps the only indication that she was even cold. He had just finished stringing his sister's boyfriend up a tree and to be honest he was in need of someone to talk to.

"You'll get sick if you don't wear a jacket, princess," he said as he leaned against a tree with a smirk at his lips.

Melody didn't bother turning, or even looking at him as she just stared up at the moon "What do you want, Blake?" she demanded her voice hoarse from her excessive use of her power.

Bellamy gritted his teeth as he came closer to her placing his calloused hands on her bare shoulders causing a shiver to run up and down her spin "Why won't you talk to me, Melody?" he asked softly his voice holding nothing but pain.

She turned to him while she bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears "Because I don't know you, Blake!" she cried.

"Stop calling me that!" he commanded furiously "Call me Bellamy!" he begged his voice cracking.

"Why?" Her lip trembled "You're not him! You're just a carbon copy while my Bellamy, the guy who would've laid down his life for those he loved is gone!" The wind picked up as two crystal like tears rolled down her plump cheeks "You've been destroying him ever since you thought it was okay to lie and manipulate a hundred people just for your own selfish gain – and now I think he's gone forever."

Bellamy's own eyes were filling with tears "Mel – "

Melody shook her head "Don't!" she ordered placing her hand on his chest "Only Bellamy –_ my_ Bellamy got to call me that." She whispered softly before she left _Blake_ behind.

* * *

_**AN: Oh sweet Jesus, all the drama filled moments, this was officially my favorite chapter EVER! please review, follow and favorite.**_

_**I would like to dedicate this chapter to two amazing reviewers (non guests) they are 'Ryn of Magic' and 'AmericanCowGirl44' they inspired me so much to write**_

_**Love**_

_**~Wendy**_


	3. Earth Kills

_**AN: I've had so much work to do, it's not even funny, plus I deleted all my 100 episodes on my DVR so I had to search high and low for this show online but I found it!**_

**_This Chapter is dedicated to my amazingly perfect 23 current followers:_**

_**AmericanCowGirl44 **_  
_**Matsuri Hikari **_  
_**SheBangBang **_  
_**Siri Perle **_  
_**WisteriaClove **_  
_**asianarchy **_  
_**dog88 **_  
_**Ryn of Magic **_  
_**Aristanae1864 **_  
_**LoNeR2008**_  
_**Trance20666 **_  
_**rawr3737 **_  
_**littlepetrova **_  
_**pixieVAMP393 **_  
_**sunstar234 **_  
_**twixtastebloodyawesome **_  
_**Literati411 **_  
_**simonekat **_  
_**RainbowShelby **_  
_**dianaemrys15 **_  
_**nightsinshadow **_  
_**BeautifulResurrection **_  
_**sophie-blackwidow **_

Quote for the day:

**"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment."**  
― Sarah Dessen, _The Truth About Forever_

* * *

_**(Last Time on Water, Earth, Wind Fire.)**_

_Bellamy gritted his teeth as he came closer to her placing his calloused hands on her bare shoulders causing a shiver to run up and down her spin "Why won't you talk to me, Melody?" he asked softly his voice holding nothing but pain._

_She turned to him while she bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears "Because I don't know you, Blake!" she cried._

"_Stop calling me that!" he commanded furiously "Call me Bellamy!" he begged his voice cracking._

"_Why?" Her lip trembled "You're not him! You're just a carbon copy while my Bellamy, the guy who would've laid down his life for those he loved is gone!" The wind picked up as two crystal like tears rolled down her plump cheeks "You've been destroying him ever since you thought it was okay to lie and manipulate a hundred people just for your own selfish gain – and now I think he's gone forever."_

_Bellamy's own eyes were filling with tears "Mel – "_

_Melody shook her head "Don't!" she ordered placing her hand on his chest "Only Bellamy – my Bellamy got to call me that." She whispered softly before she left Blake behind._

_**(Chapter Three)**_

Clarke hovered over Jaspers body as she held up her device trying to check his pulse "His pulse is 380." She said softly as Jasper let out a series of moans.

"Go Back to sleep!" A voice cried from above the ship.

"Quiet!" Another shouted while Jasper continued to moan in agony.

Melody who had been quietly observing the whole time knelt down next to Jasper and gripped his ice cold hand "Don't listen to them," she urged softly "You're gonna make it through this, okay?" she said softly and she stroked his sweaty forehead.

"Can he just die already?!" The same voice from earlier demanded cruelly.

Clarke grimaced as she slowly rose to her feet "I'm gonna go get clean water." She said softly.

Melody quickly got up as she whispered "No, I'll go, you stay with Jasper."

Clarke just nodded as she sat back down while Melody quickly exited the ship.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

As Melody walked through the camp, a small feminine voice belonging to a child whimpered in terror as she repeatedly shouted "No!"

Melody quickly followed where the voice came until she found a little blonde girl asleep on a tree's root clearly having a nightmare. Gently Melody touched the girls arm as she whispered "Hey, wake up," the girl shot up completely startled "It's okay, it's okay. It's just a dream." Melody soothed trying to get the girl to calm down.

Immediately recognizing the girl from the drop she asked "You're Charlotte, right?" the girl nodded "My name's Melody Carter." The girl – Charlotte – looked down as she pressed her knees to her chest trying to calm her fears "it's okay to be scared." Seeing that Charlotte was hiding something Melody sat down next to Charlotte while crossing her legs "You wanna talk about it?" she asked softly trying to get Charlotte to open up.

Charlotte looked down as tears clouded her blue eyes "It's my parents" she tentatively began while the tears began to roll down her cheeks "They were floated and I, I see it in my dreams and I just –"

"I understand." Melody sighed softly as she tried not to think about her own mother's end "My mom was floated, too." Charlotte looked up at Melody obviously surprised that Melody the most famous – and the most powerful – girl amongst the Hundred actually had something in common with her. "So," Melody began trying to change the subject "How did you end up here?"

Charlotte sighed softly "Well, we were taking my parents' things to the redistribution center and I kind of lost it," she looked Melody in the eye now "They said I assaulted a guard."

Melody chuckled dryly "Can't say I blame you." Charlotte smiled softly "Hey, you wanna see something cool?"Melody asked trying to get Charlotte's parents off of her mind for just a second.

Charlotte nodded softly as Melody ordered "Close your eyes."

Hesitantly, Charlotte obeyed and closed her eyes while placed a small hand on Charlotte's forehead and another on the damp ground as she too closed her eyes. Melody once again dug her bare toes into the ground as she drew power from the Earth and within two minutes, the ground that Melody was touching hardened into a cement like block.

"Open your eyes." Melody said softly as she handed Charlotte the stone. Charlotte gasped as she saw herself within the stone surrounded by sunlight in a meadow of different flowers. In that meadow Charlottes blue eyes sparkled with joy, her hair braided with beautiful white lilies and red tulips and in her right hand she noticed a beautiful sunflower in full bloom.

"This is – how did you – thank you!" Charlotte said gripping Melody's neck as she pulled her into a hug.

Melody smiled softly as she spoke "When you look at this, you need to remember that you're no longer the crazy chick who lost it on the Ark and assaulted a guard, you'll be the girl who rightfully kicked a guard's ass. You have a second chance Charlotte, to do whatever you want and be whoever you want, the Ark doesn't define who you are anymore, you do."

"You really believe that?" Charlotte asked softly.

Melody took a breath as she thought about Charlotte's question before she answered "I'm trying to." Melody quickly pulled Charlotte into a hug of comfort.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Murphy angrily flung his dagger at the large moss covered tree only to have it bounce off its rough bark. "It's that damn kid, alright? He's messing with my head." He explained frustration and animosity dripping with each word as Jasper's moans of agony rang throughout the camp.

Bellamy Blake smirked "He's not gonna last much longer; better think of a new excuse." He said before thrusting his own ax at the tree expertly lodging it into the trunk "That's how it's done." He said victoriously.

"We searched a half mile in all directions," Atom said as he walked out from the trees to where Bellamy and Murphy stood "No sign of Trina or Pascal." Trina and Pascal were a couple who had decided to strike off on their own but all signs of them disappeared last night.

"Visit your special tree while you were out there?" Murphy cruelly taunted referring back to the time where Bellamy had him strung up on a tree for disobeying his orders about his sister, Octavia.

"Atom took his punishment, let it go!" Bellamy commanded sternly.

"Could be Grounders." Atom said choosing to ignore Murphy's comment.

"Yeah, or they could be in pound town, lot of that going around recently." Murphy spoke once more obviously trying to get a rise out of Atom and ignite a fight between Bellamy and his second favorite.

As Bellamy went to go and retrieve his ax Octavia suggestively made eye contact with Atom, which he blatantly chose to ignore when he turned back to his leader saying, "Look, Bellamy, people are scared," he motioned to the direction of Jasper's screams "And that dying kid is not helping the morale around here."

"Morale will go up when I find them more food." He said his features set in determination while his eyes had a different story to tell.

"And what do we say when they ask about Trina and Pascal?" The kid who had come with Atom asked finally speaking for the first time throughout this whole transaction.

"For now, nothing. It's possible they're just lost. We'll keep an eye out for them when we go hunting later." Bellamy ordered.

Murphy kept his eyes trained on Jasper for as long as he could as he said morbidly "Let's go kill something."

Bellamy stopped Murphy by placing a hand on his chest "You're not going anywhere, I need you stay here. If the Grounders are circling, we can't leave this place unprotected."

"Fine," Murphy nodded curtly somewhat discontent with a place of leadership "But somebody better tell goggle boy to keep it shut."

As Bellamy and Atom left Murphy once again attempted to throw his dagger at the tree and once again he missed his mark.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Clarke knelt over Jasper's body as she inspected his wounds "I don't get it, the Grounder's cauterized the wound; saved his life."

Finn who had been pacing around the room scoffed "Yeah they saved his life so they could string him up for live bait. Garden of Eden this ain't."

Clarke paid closer attention to one particular wound as she verified, "This is infection, he could be septic." Clarke turned to Monty who was still tinkering with the communication systems "Any progress on using the wristbands to contact the Ark?" she asked false hope in her voice. Monty didn't reply as he blankly stared at his best friend's unmoving body "Monty!" she cried trying to snap him out of his trance like state.

Murphy's eyes quickly darted to Clarke's "That would be a firm no." he said woodenly.

Clarke looked hopelessly at Jasper's body "My mother would know what to do." She said defeated.

Wells who was standing there with Melody at his side went to Clarkes "How's he doing?"

"How does it look like he's doing, Wells?!" she snapped.

"I'm just trying to help," he said softly as Jasper's moans grew louder.

Clarke blinked slowly as she kept her hands on his infected wounds "Right? You want to help?" Wells nodded his eyes filled with surprise "Hold him down."

Wells and Finn moved to latch onto his arms and legs as Clarke let go of his body and swiftly took the knife she had and placed it into the small fire by her side.

As Clarke held the knife into the fire Monty asked rhetorically "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Melody quickly exited the ship to escape the screams as she tried not to focus on his pain.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Octavia Blake stormed into her brother's tent angrily demanding, "What did you do to Atom?" halting his discussions about weapons with Murphy.

Murphy got up to leave as Bellamy simply answered, "Atom's fine."

"Then why is he blowing me off?" Octavia asked still completely unsatisfied with what was going on.

"Maybe he's just not interested." Bellamy replied coolly.

"You can't keep everyone away from me." Octavia cried her voice rising with frustration and anger.

Bellamy's scowl deepened "Atom had to learn. You disobey me, you pay the price, he paid the price and now we're good."

Octavia shook her head "Now I'm paying the price, so next time you decide to go on a power trip, leave me out of it." Jasper's screams became so unusually loud that Octavia fled Bellamy's tent with him trailing behind as they rushed to the ship.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Octavia found Jasper laying on the ground his head rolling to the side as Clarke continued to cut away at his flesh.

She rushed to Jasper's side as she cried "Stop it, you're killing him!"

Finn looked up at Octavia from the opposite side of Jasper "She's trying to save his life."

"She can't." Bellamy said as he walked in.

Wells stood up and looked at Bellamy "Back off." he commanded.

Clarke kept her eyes on Jasper "We didn't drag him through miles of woods just to let him die."

"Kid's a goner, if you can't see that your deluded." Bellamy said "He's making people crazy."

Clarke looked at Bellamy now "Sorry if Jasper's an inconvenience to you, but this isn't the Ark. Down here every life matters."

"Take a look at him, he's a lost cause."

Clarke looked to Bellamy's sister "Octavia, I've spent my whole life watching my mother heal people, if I say there's hope, there's hope."

Bellamy spoke "This isn't about hope, it's about guts. You don't have the guts to make the hard choices. I do. He's been like this for three days – if he's not better by tomorrow, I'll kill him myself –"

Bellamy was cut off by a shrill feminine scream that could only belong to one person.

"Melody." He whispered before he fled to where her scream came from Wells following swiftly behind him.

**oOoOoOoOoOo **

_**(AN: Just to Be clear this is the part that leads up to Melody's scream.)**_

Melody walked through the camps trying to get the sound of Jasper's screams out of her mind but for some reason it was like that was all she could think about. She thought about the way his body writhed in pain and how his eyes rolled into the back of his head and drool dripped down his pale chin and she had felt the sickening urge to vomit many times.

She tripped and stumbled on a rock as she got further and further away from camp trying to escape his screams but the deeper she went into the forest the louder his screams became.

Her mind became so hazy that she stopped to catch her breath only to trip on a large tree root and fall to the ground. Her arms and legs burned but she pushed past the pain and slowly she picked her head up, and before she could even think to look away she saw a single deer.

The minute the deer turned to face her revealing its horrific other half she was mesmerized. She could not look away from this disfigured animal.

The deer looked at her with its crushed eye and bloodied half face as two halves of one was jammed together looking rather painful on its part.

It was like time stood still for both Melody and the deer until finally the deer took long but tentative strides towards her as she was still kneeling on the ground as she rested on her bare feet.

The minute only a foot separated her and the disfigured deer Melody slowly outstretched her right hand to the deer's face and realized she no longer had control of her body – it was moving on its own. Her hand reached out to the deer and it slowly rested its mutated half into her open palm.

A minute past before Melody threw her head back in agony as her left hand moved to the deer's other half – the normal half. Unwillingly her head flung back as her eyes opened wide and she felt the surge of power flow out from her and into the deer taking practically everything she had. She screamed in nothing but agony as blood began to stream from her nostrils and her fingertips, she tried so hard to break the connection but her body was already lost to her.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy searched wildly for the girl who had no doubt captured his heart but he found nothing.

"There!" Wells said pointing to a large deer in a corner curled around something but soon Bellamy saw a small ivory hand resting on the side of the deer.

Bellamy fled to her side as he found her laying underneath the deer her body completely covered by its own massive one. "Help me." Bellamy begged desperately as he and Wells struggled to lift the animal off of her.

When they finally unraveled Melody from the deer Bellamy enveloped her into his arms as Wells held to fingers to her limp and incredibly pale wrist. "There's a pulse, but its faint." He said with relief but worry still plaguing his mind.

Melody's face was covered with blood that had dripped down from her nose and onto her neck and shirt. Her eyes were completely open but they were a deep, frightening green as she looked as frozen as she felt.

Bellamy held her right hand softly but he quickly pulled away when he felt how warm it was. Slowly he lifted her hand over only to see burned on her palm a circle with a line going diagonal line slashing through the middle. The symbol looked like it had been engraved onto her hand with fire and by the blood in her palms it looked fresh.

"What happened to her?" Wells whispered softly.

Bellamy gasped as he realized just how familiar this symbol was "She drew this," he whispered to himself but spoke louder once again so Wells could hear "She drew this symbol, in the ground a few days ago before we go Jasper, right before we found Murphy torturing that girl."

Wells looked at Melody's glassy green eyes "She told me back on the Ark that her powers were supposed to be amplified when she got on Earth and that the Earth would give her power and it has."

Bellamy scoffed bitterly "The Earth is obviously some sick twisted shit if it wanted to take what it had given her."

Wells sighed as he said quickly "We're wasting time, we need to get her back to camp." He said hastily as Bellamy scooped up her limp body in his arms and carried her back to camp.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy rushed to his tent where his sister was waiting as he gently placed Melody on his bed trying so hard to keep her motionless body comfortable.

"What the hell happened to her?" Octavia demanded worriedly as she looked at Melody's pale body trying to skim over her hollow eyes that were still open. "She looks like a fucking zombie." She said absentmindedly.

Bellamy threw a glare at his sister "Get out." He hissed softly.

Octavia blinked "What?" she asked shocked that her brother would speak to her that way.

"Get the fuck out, Octavia; this is none of your damn business." He knelt down to Melody's side not even bothering to look at his sister "This doesn't concern you, leave!" he said a little louder when she refused to leave.

Octavia opened and closed her mouth before she stormed out of her brother's tent trying to figure out what the hell had just happened.

Bellamy stroked her now sweaty forehead as he realized that her temperature had gone up considerably high. "Wells!" he shouted to Melody's best friend who had been waiting outside of his tent the whole time "Get the fuck in here!" he commanded.

Wells flew into the room "What's –" Wells gasped as he looked over to Melody.

Bellamy quickly turned back to Melody as he saw finally, her nose streaking with crimson blood. "Get Clarke!" He hastily ordered getting a rag from the side of his bed and dabbing at her rapidly flowing nose.

Wells nodded softly as Bellamy just kept his eyes on Melody, slowly he brought his hand to her eyes trying to close them but immediately he was stopped when a cold clammy hand came to his own. He nearly jumped when he saw that the hand was Melody's and hope instantly filled his heart but as he turned back to her and he looked into her still dead eyes he knew something was gravely wrong.

"First son first to die!" the words came from her pale lips but he knew this voice was not her own. This Voice was hoarse and shrill as it grew louder and louder repeating over and over "First son first to die!" while Melody's hand gripped his own.

Melody's trance was broken when a harsh scream came from her lips as she abruptly released Bellamy and her body shot up. Melody screamed and screamed as she hugged herself while violent shivers ran up and down her body. "B-B-B-B-Bellamy, B-B-B-Bellamy," she stammered as her teeth chattered "It's c-c-c-c-c-cold, s-s-s-s-so cold."

He quickly pulled her into his arms as he grabbed the tattered blanket from his bed and tried to wrap it around her "It's okay, Mel, your okay." He soothed as he caressed the side of her head "You're safe, you're with me." He rocked back and forth, as he cradled her in his strong arms.

"S-S-S-S-So cold." She whispered her voice growing hoarse as she let out one last breath before her head slid to the side and her eyes closed.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Clarke had arrived five minutes after the whole ordeal and she quickly came up with an answer for Melody's recent state.

"Her body has basically shut down." Clarke said softly.

"What do you mean by _'shut down'_?" Bellamy demanded as Clarke ran another hand over Melody's clammy forehead.

"I mean, she needs rest Bellamy." She stood up and turned to Bellamy "That means no disturbances, Melody's body's been drained and she has practically nothing left inside of her."

Bellamy turned to Atom who had come to check if everything was going okay with his leader "You watch her," he commanded "I do not want _anyone_ in this tent; you monitor every move she makes and give her water regularly if anything happens you lock yourselves in the ship." Bellamy walked closer to Atom as he softly whispered "Melody Carter is the most important thing to me right now."

Atom nodded stiffly as Bellamy made a move to leave "Where the fuck are you going?" Wells demanded appalled that Bellamy would leave Melody in her time of need.

Bellamy didn't bother to turn around as he was half way out the tent "Time to go kill something." He gloomily replied.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

A fat black pig noisily oinked as it absent mindedly grazed not knowing that it was the target of Bellamy Blake and his gang.

Bellamy lifted his metal ax in the direction of the pig but when a twig snapped in the near distance, he instinctively swung his ax hitting the tree directly behind him.

Bellamy turned in frustration only to see a small blonde observing with wide brown eyes from the tree his ax had landed in. The now startled pig hastily ran while his gang chased after their next kill.

Bellamy walked over to the girl as he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

The girl stood her hands pressed tightly to her sides as she answered woodenly "Charlotte."

"I almost killed you." Bellamy said stiffly as he ripped his ax out of the tree's trunk "Why aren't you back at camp?" he demanded.

"Well, what with that guy whose dying, I just couldn't listen anymore." She replied softly.

"There's Grounders out here, it's too dangerous." Bellamy said sternly.

Charlotte snapped, "I'm not little."

"Okay then," Bellamy smirked as he was instantly reminded of Octavia when they were younger while he dug around his his pocket "But you can't hunt without a weapon." He handed Charlotte the item he had retrieved from his pocket. Charlotte tentatively took the blade "Ever kill someone before?" Bellamy asked and she slowly shook her head "Who knows? Maybe you're good at it."

Bellamy then left Charlotte as he went to go follow his gang to see if they had got to the pig without him.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody squinted as she tried to figure out where she was. She knew that she wasn't outside since she couldn't feel the Earth, so she guessed back on the ship and the man in the corner had to have been one of Bellamy's guards but what she didn't understand is why Bellamy wasn't here with her.

Her head was pounding but still she struggled to get up but she soon realized that was a near impossible task so she propped herself up on her elbows instead. "Who are you?" her voice was scratchy as she looked to the guy that was sitting with his legs pressed to his chest holding a knife.

"Atom." He barked roughly, as he just went back to staring at his blade.

She struggled to get further up "Octavia's Atom?" she asked softly but the minute his body when ridged she knew she had struck a nerve "Sorry." She apologized. Atoms body relaxed somewhat as he just went back to his blade. "Why are you here, Atom?" she asked trying to make small talk so she could take her mind off the pain in her head and the injuries from before.

Atom made eye contact with her for the first time "Why don't you just go back to sleep, kay?"

Melody sighed softly "Why doesn't time stand still? Why doesn't the sun rise in the west? Why can't I go back to sleep? All very trying questions, which I cannot answer at the moment." Her tone was dry and sarcastic but her eyes sparkled with amusement

Atom tried not to laugh but a small chuckle managed to escape "Cute."

Melody just smirked but she quickly began to shiver when a chill ran up and down her spine reminding her of her first kiss with Bellamy Blake.

Atom moved to get one of the blankets from the floor as he wrapped it around her pale shoulders "You okay?" her asked.

Melody just nodded "Just a little cold, no need to get into World War four."

Atom didn't laugh as his tone quickly turned serious "Bellamy would have my head if anything happened to you."

Melody's features quickly drooped as she answered back, "I know."

An Earth shaking wind shook the very floor of the ship as Atoms head shot up "What was that?" he asked.

Melody shook her head "I was about to ask you the same thing."

Atom got up as he pulled second blade out from his left boot "I'll go check it out."

Every single bone in her body screamed for her to make his stay but as she tried to open her mouth, a sudden wave of nausea overtook her and instead of words coming out from her brittle lips vomit spewed out onto the floor in multi colored shapes of mush.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy ran through the forest trying to escape the putrid yellow cloud of obviously toxic substance with Charlotte trailing behind him.

"Come on! There are caves this way." He frantically commanded.

They quickly found the caves that Bellamy spoke of and Bellamy urged her to lay down on a soft rock "When you wake up the fog will be gone."

Charlotte shrugs softly "Alright." Slowly her head slips to the side as she falls asleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"No!" Charlotte's high-pitched voice woke Bellamy from his sleep as she rushed over to where she lay screaming.

"Charlotte, wake up." He commanded shaking her leg.

She opened her eyes "I'm sorry." She whispered pitifully.

Bellamy looked at her "Does that happen often?" he asked softly. Charlotte sighs not answering him "What are you scared of?" he asks and again she doesn't answer. "You know what? It doesn't even matter; the only thing that matters is what you do about it."

Charlotte is instantly confused "But … I'm asleep."

"Fears are fears. Slay your demons when your awake, they won't be there to get you when your asleep." He advised.

"Yeah, but … how?"

"You can't afford to be weak, down hear weakness is death, fear is death." Bellamy studied her for a minute "Let me see that knife I gave you," Charlotte pulled out her knife and handed it to him "Now when you feel afraid you hold tight to that knife and you say_ 'Screw You, I'm not afraid.'_" He handed the knife back to her.

Charlotte clutched the knife tightly as she half heartedly said, "Screw you, I'm not afraid," she looked to Bellamy who just gave her an expectant look back as she firmly repeated "Screw you, I'm not afraid."

Bellamy gave her a satisfied half smile as he said, "Slay your demons kid, then you'll be able to sleep."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was now morning and Bellamy and Charlotte were rushing to camp Charlotte who was a few meters ahead of him let out a bloodcurdling scream causing Bellamy to rush to her side.

"Son of a Bitch, Atom!" he whispered as he saw Atom laying there motionless his skin covered in blisters and his eyes resembling that of a lizard.

Atom was obviously in pain and by the motions of his body; Bellamy could tell Atom wanted to say something. Bellamy knelt down so he could hear but he was shocked when he heard him beg, "Kill me. Kill me!" over and over again.

Atom struggled for air and a few of Bellamy's gang walked over to the scene while Charlotte took a step towards Bellamy. Charlotte slipped her blade into Bellamy's hands as Atom moaned out "I can't breathe."

Bellamy looked at the blade shocked "Don't be afraid," Charlotte urged.

Bellamy looked over at the on lookers as he ordered, "Go back to camp," causing them all to leave "Charlotte, you too." Slowly Charlotte too walked away.

Atom pleaded, "Kill me, Bellamy, please, kill me."

Bellamy sensing eyes on him turned to see Clarke in the distance as she walked over to the two men throwing down her backpack "I heard screams." She said softly as she examined Atom's body.

"Charlotte found him," Bellamy ground out as he struggled to not think about Atom's half dead corpse "I sent her back to camp."

Clarke examined Atom's body once more before she looked back up at Bellamy shaking her head knowing exactly what he was about to do. Bellamy nodded softly as Clarke looked back down to Atom "Okay, I'm going to help you, all right?" she said trying to make herself sound hopeful as she slowly began to stoke his hair.

Slowly Clarke took the knife from Bellamy as she tried to stop her tears before she quickly lodged the knife into Atom's neck before quickly pulling it back out. She watched with great difficulty as the blood from his neck began to pool out around him forming a thick puddle while she continued to hum all the while Charlotte watched from behind a tree.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy and Clarke's group got back to camp and he immediately said to the closest person "Get Clarke whatever she needs."

Wells looked at Bellamy as he said, "I better go get this grave dug." Before walking off.

Octavia walked out from the ship completely panicked about Jasper "It's about time, they're going to kill Jasper," She took a breath "Did you get the medicine?"

"Yeah I got it, come on let's go talk," Clarke said trying to lead her away from Atom's body.

"Octavia, just stay there," Bellamy said as he tried to push his sister away from Atom's corpse.

"Why? Belle, stop!" she demanded as she forced her way through. Slowly she knelt down to body pulling the jacket from his face "Atom," she gasped.

"There was nothing I could do –"

"Don't!" Octavia held up her hand as she pulled the jacked over his face once more.

As Octavia stalked off Murphy came up to Bellamy. Bellamy trying to hide his very obvious hurt from the Hundred asked callously "Loose anyone here?"

Murphy with his hands stuffed inside his pockets answered "No, "

"Jasper?" Bellamy asked.

"No, still breathing. Tried to take him out but your psycho little sister –"

Bellamy grabbed Murphy by his collar as he bellowed "My what?! My what?!"

Murphy who had just stood there looking less than human said softly "Your little sister."

"Yeah, that's right, my little sister. You got anything else you want to say about her?" Bellamy asked acidly.

Murphy gritted his teeth "Nothing. Sorry."

"Bellamy," Bellamy's hard glare turned soft when he heard the small voice of Melody calling to him. He turned to see Melody standing at the ships entrance a blanket wrapped around her shoulders with her dark hair flying wildly around her.

Bellamy exhaled a sigh of relief as he turned away from her for just a second saying to one of his guard "Get him out of here," referring to Atom's corpse.

Melody walked over to man who obviously held so much of her heart and wrapped her small arms around his torso "Come with me," she whispered softly as she quietly took his hand in hers and led him to his own tent where they obviously weren't about to be bothered.

Murphy who was still reeling from the encounter swung the blade in his hand at the nearest tree and this time – he didn't miss.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody gently stroked Bellamy's cheek as she spoke her voice barely above a whisper "Talk to me, Belle."

Bellamy leaned into her touch his eyes closed "She hates me," he whispered softly "Octavia was all that I had left, Mel."

Melody sighed "You still have me." she promised softly.

Bellamy chuckled bitterly "And for how long until we have a fight and you decide to leave me."

Melody's eyes grew dark with frustration as she roughly gripped both sides of his face and yanking his head down to her height. "You listen to me Bellamy Blake, and you listen to me good," she commanded "I. Will. Never. Ever. Leave. You." She vowed her eyes growing to a light orange.

Bellamy refused to believe her "I thought you hated me?"

Melody bit her lip softly as she blurted out "How can I hate someone I love?"

Bellamy's eyes widened while Melody's hard glare didn't waver "Melody," he whispered.

"I don't give a crap about what you have to say Bellamy, but I won't take it back. Life is short, especially here on Earth and I really do not want to live another day without you knowing how I feel." She pecked his lips softly suddenly feeling a wave of self consciousness she decided to leave.

When she turned away, Bellamy grabbed her wrist before pulling her into a kiss of pure passion. Their lips molded together and they danced in a perfect beat of time until he pulled away their lips still only a centimeter apart "I love you too." He whispered back before she yanked his lips back to her own and she fisted her hands through his hair.

Bellamy grabbed onto her waist before hoisting her up to his height, she wrapped her legs around his body, and they walked over to his bed acting solely on instinct for their rest of their passion filled night.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Wells sat on his rock happily watching the sunrise trying to think for when he could next see Clarke knowing that she loved him once again.

Charlotte the little girl who hung around Bellamy walked out from behind him "Hi." She greeted hesitantly

He asked "Couldn't sleep?"

Charlotte shook her head "I never can." Charlotte asked "You on watch?"

Wells patted the space next to him as he said "Join me."

Charlotte sat down and she began to speak once she was settled, "I had a nightmare, I have them every night. I think I found a way to make them stop. I'm sorry." She lunged at Wells plunging the knife in her hand right in his jugular as she had seen Clarke do before with Atom. Wells felt for her hand as he tried to grab the knife out of his neck but she screamed "No!" Before kicking him away making sure, he would die.

Wells struggled up the hill choking as Charlotte slid down a few inches to get a better look at him "Every night I see him, your father. He kills my parents and I see his face and I wake up and I see yours, the nightmare never ends," she wept "The only way to make it end was to slay my demons – I had to." she hugged her knees to her chest and she hummed Clarke's tune as Wells Jaha lay there dead.

**~In Honor of Wells Jaha**

* * *

_**AN: So I gave you guys a little bitter sweet ending... The bitter being - obviously - Wells' death but the sweet and oh so beautiful Melody and Bellamy said they loved each other lol yeah it's a little fast but hey for what I'm planning they're gonna need it (HINT HINT!). So now I say farewell.**_

_**Review, Favorite, Follow**_

_**Love,**_

_**~Wendy**_


	4. AN 1 (Questions Answered)

_**Hey Guys, it's Wendy.**_

_**I've been asked multiple questions and now I decided that it was time to answer them...**_

* * *

_Q1: When will you update next?_

**A1: I am a procrastinator by nature and design, it takes me a week to update because I'm very messy in my head and my ideas formulate very quickly so I use about three days to get them in order and four days to write it out completely just because I procrastinate like nobody's business.**

_Q2: Do you do lemons?_

**A2: NO! Because I am 13 **_(it says 14 on the 1st chapter 2 lazy to change it)_** and the closest I've gotten to a dude was holding my gay best friend's hand and that wasn't too fun. And I just hate having to get into the character of someone more experienced. But truth be told I do read lemons here and there so when you look on my profile it's going to show stories on the more racey side of things.**

_Q3: Why does Melody hate Bellamy and why do they fight so much?_

**A3: People forget that Melody and Bellamy are on opposing sides but they love each other but their own views on the world are polar opposites. Melody sees the world in a more optimistic light while Bellamy is used to caring for himself and his own so he sees the world like that so it's inevitable that they will butt heads.**

_Q4: How long will this story last?_

**A4: I plan to make this story very long, as long as the series. Every chapter is like an episode and season one has only 13 episodes so when it is on break I'll be doing one-shots regularly that will have absolutely NOTHING to do with this story but it will involve the characters so it'll be like an AU (Alternate Universe)**

_Q5: Do you read a lot?s_

**A5: Do you breathe a lot?**

_Q6: How do you write so well?_

**A6: Ah shucks thanks... but seriously it's all practice and believe me before I could not write worth a shit, my writing was horrible and just plain suckish...**

* * *

**I hope that that was helpful to everyone and if you have any more questions I promise you I will do another AN just like this...**

**Love, **

**~Wendy**


	5. Murphy's Law

_**AN: I have been MIA for 2 weeks because of a number of reasons:**_

_**1. I've been sick (still am) with the flu.**_

_**2. School Work and I live in a state where you have to apply for a High School and I got into the school of my choice WhooHoo it's the best school in the country (no joke)**_

_**3. I accidently deleted this episode so I had to find some bootleg version online and that was not easy.**_

_**4. I was lazy.**_

_**5. Nobody reviews, I mean honestly I know it sounds bratty but to be honest when no one reviews I feel like I'm doing something wrong and it annoys the crap out of me.**_

_**P.S. my b-day is on May 29th I is turning 14.**_

**Quote for the Day:**

* * *

"Tears shed for another person are not a sign of weakness. They are a sign of a pure heart."  
― José N. Harris, MI VIDA:_ A Story of Faith, Hope and Love_

* * *

_**(Last Time on Water, Earth, Wind Fire.)**_

_Melody bit her lip softly as she blurted out "How can I hate someone I love?"_

_Bellamy's eyes widened while Melody's hard glare didn't waver "Melody," he whispered._

"_I don't give a crap about what you have to say Bellamy, but I won't take it back. Life is short, especially here on Earth and I really do not want to live another day without you knowing how I feel." She pecked his lips softly suddenly feeling a wave of self consciousness she decided to leave._

_When she turned away, Bellamy grabbed her wrist before pulling her into a kiss of pure passion. Their lips molded together and they danced in a perfect beat of time until he pulled away their lips still only a centimeter apart "I love you too." He whispered back before she yanked his lips back to her own and she fisted her hands through his hair._

_Bellamy grabbed onto her waist before hoisting her up to his height, she wrapped her legs around his body, and they walked over to his bed acting solely on instinct for their rest of their passion filled night. _

_**(Chapter Four)**_

Bellamy Blake watched with sheer amazement at the beautiful girl that lay beside him naked and asleep. In all his life, he had never ever encountered someone as perfect as her and he was positive he never would. Her long dark hair was a fanned mess across his makeshift pillow while her small hands her tucked under her head, and he wondered just what she was dreaming about.

Melody shifted and stirred under his relentless scrutiny until finally her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes were hazy at first until she finally remembered just where she was and looked at the naked man beside her and she smiled shyly. "Hi," she whispered her voice heady with sleep.

Bellamy smiled back "Hey," his smile broke into a silly grin.

Melody blushed while Bellamy kept his eyes on her, "What?" she asked her voice a low whisper.

Bellamy shrugged as if the reason were obvious, "You're just so beautiful."

"Liar," Melody sighed softly as she rolled closer into his arms "I'm tired." She proclaimed randomly.

Bellamy smirked his signature smirk "Not surprised – after the night we had."

Melody playfully pushed his bare chest "Shut up," she teased, "It may not have been anything special for you, but it was my first time." She divulged her tone joking and her eyes alight with joy.

Bellamy paled, as he looked at her completely serious "What?"

She stopped smiling instantly "You didn't know?" she asked shocked that he hadn't felt it last night "I thought you knew."

Bellamy shook his head "Mel, why didn't you tell me?" he demanded growing all the more hysterical.

Melody sat up as she hugged the sheets to her chest "I didn't think it was that big of a deal."

Bellamy's eyes darkened with rage, "Not that big of a deal?!" he parroted furiously "It was your _virginity_, Melody! That shit kind of shit is actually important to a guy like me."

Melody couldn't help but snicker as she teased, "A guy with so much experience."

Despite himself, kissed her forehead as he whispered, "You're so stupid." Melody childishly stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, Bellamy –" The tent flew open and there stood Murphy his eyes wide when he saw the two of them tangled in the sheets and wrapped up in each other's arms.

Melody blushed as she moved to cover herself while Bellamy shouted, "Get the fuck out!" Bellamy turned back to her as he whispered in her ear, "You okay?"

She nodded quickly as her gaze trailed hungrily over his chest, "New rule," she said as she crossed over his body until she was straddling him "No more shirts."

He smirked as he pulled her closer to his lips "I agree," he whispered.

"Melody." The minute Melody moved to kiss him Bellamy's tent swung open as Clarke stalked inside her eyes filled with tears. The couple quickly turned as Bellamy held her close while he contemplated how bad Melody would feel if he murdered Clarke.

Melody turned to face Clarke as she asked, "What happened, Clarke?"

Clarke's bottom lip trembled "Wells, he um – he um."

"Spit it out, Clarke." Bellamy ordered trying to understand the words that came out of her mouth.

"– he died, Melody. Wells is dead!" Clarke sunk to the ground as she broke out into a fresh wave of tears.

All the color drained from her body as Melody's smile was quickly replaced with a look of pure horror. "What?" she asked her voice cracking until her grey eyes hardened "You're lying!" she cried her sadness replaced with furious denial "Why are you lying Clarke?! Is it because of what Wells did?!" she demanded her warm sticky tears flowing down her inflamed cheeks.

Clarke looked up her blonde hair a matted mess "No – I – no!" she stammered.

"Wells didn't tell the Chancellor about the oxygen, you're mother did! So you have no room at all to lie to me, Clarke!" she shrieked her voice shrill as Melody rewrapped the sheet around her body. "None! None at all!" her voice cracked.

Bellamy enveloped her small body in his arms as shivers ran up and down her spine "Leave, Clarke." He ordered as he stroked her thick brown hair "Now!" he boomed as Clarke hesitantly looked at the couple before she fled their tent.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody stepped out of Bellamy's tent with her hand interlaced with his wearing his oversized jacket, her grey tank top and black jeans. Her eyes were bloodshot and her hair in a tangled mess as she walked over to where they had found Wells' body. Absolutely no one dared to move it for fear of what Melody would do to the poor soul if she suspected that they had murdered her best friend.

When they finally reached his hunched over body Melody took a shaky breath as her hard tear filled gaze never failed. "I want him buried today," she said to Bellamy after a minute of silence "it's what he deserved, Bellamy. Not to rot out here like some animal."

Bellamy nodded as he wrapped his hands around her slender waist "Okay, Mel, I'll have someone get his body and they can –"

Melody cut him off "No," She held up the hand that held the mysterious symbol "I want to do it." She said her voice hollow.

Again, Bellamy nodded, "Alright, Melody, but I want you to stay with me tonight, and I don't want you alone."

This time she gave a silent nod while she stepped away from him and dug her bare feet into the ground. She stretched out her arms and a strong gust of wind began to surround the three of them until it came up under Wells' body and slowly the wind picked up his lifeless body.

She began to walk to where the other three bodies were buried with her hands still stretched out. When they reached the burial site, she dropped her right hand while her left hand still held up Wells' body. Slowly her crystal eyes began to change into a deep woodsy green as she balled her hand up into a tight fist causing a grave six foot deep and long enough to hold Wells' body opened up in the ground.

Again, she used both of her hands to direct the wind that moved Wells' body into the hole until he was carefully placed inside. When he was inside the grave, her eyes turned an even deeper shade of green when she filled the hole with excess dirt until it was a lump equivalent to the other graves.

Finally, she lifted up her hands her palms facing upward as a block of soil rose from the ground before it became a solid piece of marble. Melody began to move her fingers in the air as she wrote out:

'_Wells Jaha, First Son, First to Die.'_

Bellamy stiffened before he relaxed and pulled Melody into a tight hug. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she wailed, "He was my best friend!" over and over again. Realizing that people were beginning to surround them Bellamy picked her up bridal style and led her into his – _their_ tent.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

When they got to his tent, Melody hastily began stripping of her clothes. Immediately Bellamy made her stop as he brought his hands to her waist. "What are you doing, Mel?" he demanded genuine worry in his eyes.

Melody shook her head as she stammered, "I-I-I-I want you to make me feel," she paused her hands trembling at her sides.

"Feel what?" Bellamy asked frustration in his voice.

"Anything – something – everything." she declared breathlessly as she attacked his mouth with her own.

Quickly Bellamy got lost in the kiss until he began to come back to earth he pealed her hands off his own body, "No, Mel, we can't do this, it's not right."

Stung by rejection Melody pulled away from him, "Why the fuck not, Bellamy?! I mean it's okay for you to fuck some common_ whore_ like Tabitha every day of the week but the minute I want to have some _comfort_ sex it's suddenly not right?!"

Melody turned to leave but Bellamy pulled her back by her slender wrist, "I can't have comfort sex with you, Melody. Because when I'm with you it's not _just_ sex – I'm making love to you and I won't let myself take advantage of you like that Mel, because you are the last person that deserves that."

Melody stubbornly shook her head "Then what can you do?" she demanded frostily "I mean you are the great Bellamy Blake after all, leader of the damn Hundred!" she taunted cruelly.

"I can hold you Mel," Bellamy went to her as he smothered her in a hug to which she began to struggle. "I can hold you all night until you stop crying and go to sleep. I can be the person that you wake up to every single morning of every single day so that you know that you are not alone."

Tears filled her eyes as shame and guilt took over her body, "Why? Why are you doing this Bellamy? Why the hell are you being so fucking nice to me?"

Bellamy sighed as he pecked her lips "Because you are the most important thing to me, Melody Carter and I'll be damned if you're alone for one more night, especially now."

Melody relaxed into his warm embrace as she whispered softly, "I miss him." Her warm salty tears stained his shirt as another wave of sobs racked her body.

Bellamy rubbed her back softly as he replied, "I'm here for you, Mel. I'll never leave you."

Melody looked up at him as she searched for something in his somber expression "What makes you so sure, Bellamy?"

He shrugged as he kissed the top of her forehead "I'm so sure because I _love _you Mel, I love you more than I've ever loved another human being."

She sucked in a breathe as she assessed with awe "Bellamy Blake, that would be the first time you have ever told me that you loved me."

He gave her a puzzled expression as he realized that he had never said I love you to her that night when she had professed her love. "Well then," he began "I guess I'll have to spend all night making it up to you." With that, he scooped her up into his arms as he carried her over to the bed.

Melody looked at him, "I thought you said no sex." She said confusion in her voice.

Bellamy smirked, "I know, but I also said that I was going to hold you _all _night long, Mel and I _never _break a promise."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy stepped out of his tent with his arm around Melody's shoulder and Murphy trailing behind them. Bellamy turned to Melody as he said "I've gotta go see the Wall, Mel."

Melody nodded, as she knew that she wasn't going to be able to go near the place where her best friend had died. "I get it, Bellamy. Go ahead." She shrugged of his arm and walked off to the rock where she and Wells used to sleep knowing that Bellamy's gaze still lingered on her.

It had been a few days since she had buried Wells and Melody was not doing well. She was able to shield her true emotions of grief, anger and guilt from the rest of the Hundred but every time her hollow grey eyes met Bellamy's dark ones, she knew that he saw behind her mask. It left her with an unsettling feeling in the deepest parts of her heart that Bellamy could see past every wall that she put up from just one look. It was like when he looked at her, he saw ever part of her, her entire being, her soul. And that made her love him all the more.

But whenever she even thought about expressing her love for Bellamy, she was reminded of Wells. How could she stand there and kiss Bellamy, love Bellamy, while Wells – her best friend – never got the chance to find love. He had lived his life on the Ark being dictated by the choices of others and here on Earth it was no different. Wells Jaha was left at the mercy of Earth and her being as powerful as she was she couldn't even protect him from what she was supposed to control.

Melody turned sharply when she heard a twig break and she let out a grumble of discontent when she saw none other than Tabitha Monroe walked into the clearing. "What do you want?" Melody demanded with a roll of her eyes.

Tabitha with her thick, layered hair, and olive skin sauntered over to where Melody sat. "I just wanted to express my _deepest_ condolences." Her voice dripped with nothing but insincerity.

Melody scoffed as she stood up from the rock, "Yeah, I'm sure you did."

Tabitha smirked, "Look, _Mel _–"

"Don't call me that." Melody ordered.

This time Tabitha let out a small laugh "Melody," she corrected, "I really came here to tell you to stay the hell away from Bellamy Blake." her features hardened as she snarled. "He's mine!"

Melody narrowed her eyes, "If he's really yours then why am I the one in his bed, _Tabby_?" she mocked.

"Well, _Melly_," Tabitha's brown eyes darkened with rage and jealousy "You may share his bed now, but watch he'll get bored of you and come to me the girl with her arms always open."

"Don't you mean your legs?" Melody rolled her eyes "You don't think he's stupid enough to make the same mistake twice by sleeping with some disease ridden whore, do you?" Tabitha opened her mouth to speak but Melody continued, "He knows you've fucked everything and anything with a penis by now. So trust me, sweetheart, trust me you are not worth a look from Bellamy Blake – hell you're not even dirt under your feet." Melody took three long strides towards Tabitha until only a few centimeters separated the two girls "Stay the hell away from Bellamy before I fuck up your face even more than it already is, got it?"

Tabitha gritted her teeth as she searched for something to say, but she knew Melody had won. "This is so _not_ over!" she vowed as she turned to leave her hair fanning around her.

Melody sneered in disgust, "It already is you slut."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy and Murphy observed the remaining Hundred as they worked on a section of the Wall. "This section should be done by tomorrow." Bellamy said to Murphy.

Murphy nodded silently as something caught his attention. "Hey!" he yelled in the direction of a boy who had stopped moving. Murphy walked over to the boy as he spoke "You think the Grounders are just going to sit around and wait for us to finish the Wall?" he demanded, "Maybe we should let the little girl do the lifting for you?" he taunted as he pointed to Charlotte causing Bellamy to walk over.

The boy croaked out, "I just need some water, okay? Then I'll be fine."

Bellamy said to him, "Murphy, get this guy some water." Then he looked to Charlotte who was tying together a piece for the wall, "Hey, you got this?" he teased as Charlotte nodded but Bellamy knelt down to her level "Hey, I'm just kidding." His smile was warm and childish which Charlotte easily returned knowing that Bellamy was the only one – aside from Melody – that truly cared about her. When Charlotte thought of Melody, she was reminded of the stone she made for her and then her stomach began to hurt when she remembered that she had murdered her best friend.

Bellamy turned from Charlotte then as he lifted up the log that the boy was supposed to carry and walked away.

When Bellamy was out of sight and hearing range Murphy stalked over to the boy with a cruel scowl at his lips. Murphy loomed over the boy for a moment until he poured the container of water all over him causing the boy to lunge up in Murphy's direction and scream, "What the hell is wrong with you, man?!"

Two guys immediately came to Murphy's aid as they held the boy back. "You wanted a water break," he said as he spread out his arms in mock surrender. "Get back to work!" he shouted to those who began to circle around the two while Charlotte just observed him with utter loathing.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody, Bellamy, Jasper, Octavia, Clarke and Finn all stood in Clarke's tent as they observed the severed fingers that were placed on the makeshift desk in the center of the tent.

Octavia had taken it upon herself to make sure Jasper got over his fear of the Grounders when they ventured out into the woods. Octavia had fallen on him causing the both of them to go down and when they looked up, they saw two bloody severed fingers and a knife.

Clarke picked up the knife and she searched for something only she would know to look for. "This knife was made with metal from the Drop ship."

"What do you mean?" Bellamy demanded "Who else knows about this?"

Octavia shot a look at her brother "No one, we brought it straight here."

Melody who had been processing the whole thing finally spoke, "This means that the Grounders didn't kill Wells," she shared a look of understanding and horror with Clarke as she continued, "It was one of us."

Jasper spoke with nothing but disbelief in his voice "So there's a murder in the camp?" he asked looking only at the fingers.

"There's more than one murderer in this camp," Bellamy corrected as he continued, "This isn't news, we need to keep it quiet."

Melody's jaw dropped as she looked at Bellamy trying to find the man she loved, but she nearly broke out into tears when she saw the callus man that wasn't even close to her Bellamy had returned. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she demanded her voice rising and her grey eyes shifting to a pale orange.

"Melody," Bellamy sighed as he reached to touch her arm but she jerked away.

Her now red eyes darkened a shade as she hissed, "We have the chance to find my best friend's murderer but you're telling me to keep it quiet? Who are you?!"

Bellamy swallowed the lump in his throat while he tried to block the way of both Melody and Clarke as they tried to move to the exit. "Get out of our way, Bellamy." Clarke ordered venomously.

"Oh, be smart about this, look at what we've achieved." He looked at only Clarke as he spoke, "The Wall, the patrols, like it or not, thinking the Grounders killed Wells is good for us."

Melody rolled her now crimson eyes "Oh good for you, you mean! What – keep people afraid so they'll work for you? Is that it?" she demanded.

Bellamy gave her a curt nod "Yeah, that's it, but it's good for all of us," he tried to reason. "Fear of the Grounders is building that Wall. He looked to Clarke, "And besides, what are you going to do? Walk out there and ask the killer to step forward? You don't even know whose knife that is."

"Oh really?" Clarke asked sarcastically as she held up the knife. "'JM'" she read. "John Murphy."

Melody clenched and unclenched her jaw "The people have a right to know." With that, Clarke and Melody left the tent while Bellamy made no further move to stop them.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"No water until this section is up!" Murphy ordered the workers that were building the Wall.

Clarke stormed over to Murphy as she swung at him while she screamed out in pure rage, "You son of a bitch!"

Murphy smirked at her failed attempt to hit him, "Whoa, what's your problem?" he asked with an arrogant chuckle.

Melody held up his knife, "Recognize this?" she demanded.

"That's my knife, where'd you find it?" he asked as he reached out to take it.

Melody pulled away "Where you dropped it after you killed Wells." She cried her voice heavy with tears and emotion.

Murphy shook his head "The Grounders killed Wells, not me."

Melody ground her teeth as she hissed her determination to have Murphy punished, "I know what you did."

"Hey, Bellamy," Murphy walked over to his leader as Bellamy stood with Octavia at his side, "Do you really believe this crap?" he demanded his eyes hopeful.

Clarke spoke, "You threatened to kill him," she motioned to the onlookers "We all heard you; you _hated _Wells!"

Murphy stalked over to her their bodies so close that only an inch separated them. "Plenty of people hated Wells. His dad is the Chancellor, the guy that locked us up!"

"Yeah but you're the only one that in a knife fight with him!" Clarke shouted.

"Yeah, I didn't kill him then, either." He replied acidly.

Octavia stepped a few feet away from her brother, "You also tried to kill Jasper, too!" this caused the crowd to gasp in a mix of fear and shock.

Murphy's eyes jumped from the faces of each and every one of the Hundred as he tried to find someone who didn't believe Clarke and Octavia. "Oh come on, this is ridiculous," he shouted, "I don't have to answer to anyone!"

Bellamy with his arms crossed over his broad chest demanded, "Come again?"

Murphy looked into his leader's eyes and when he realized whose side Bellamy was on, Murphy fearfully stammered, "B-B-B-Bellamy, I'm telling you man, I didn't do this." Murphy pled as he walked closer to Bellamy as if the closer he got the more Bellamy would believe him.

Bellamy remained indifferent, "They found his fingers on the ground next to your knife."

Melody who had sensed Bellamy's pain despite the mask he wore to shield his emotions walked over to him and laced her hand in his own while Clarke spoke to the Hundred. "Is this the kind of society that we want?" She turned to Murphy, "You say there should be no rules – does that mean that we can kill each other without punishment?"

"I already told you," Murphy growled, "I didn't kill anyone!"

Just then, the boy that Murphy had been terrorizing earlier spoke, "I say we Float him." He suggested vengeance in his obsidian eyes.

Clarke turned to him as she realized just how out of control the Hundred was becoming. "That's not what I'm saying –" She began but the boy cut her off.

"Why not?" The boy demanded, "He deserves to Float. It's justice."

"Revenge isn't justice!" Melody cried out from under Bellamy's protective arm.

The boy turned to her, "It's justice – Float him!" the boy began to chant 'Float Him!' until the rest of the Hundred followed in kind.

Murphy blanched and soon he lunged at the boy but this time he was the one restrained as a number of strong men piled on top of him pulling him away from the boy.

Melody tried to quiet them while Octavia joined in the chanting and Bellamy just stood there keeping his mask of indifference up. "Aren't you going to do anything?" Melody asked appalled by his behavior.

Octavia turned to her, "Why should he?" she asked, "This is justice."

"I don't know who lied to you Octavia but revenge is _not_ justice." Melody hissed.

Octavia just rolled her eyes, "I don't know why you're not okay with this, and I mean Wells was your best friend after all."

Melody ground her teeth, as she got closer to Octavia. "He wouldn't have wanted Octavia; I think I would know that the best."

The mob grew louder causing the three of them to turn as they saw Murphy being pressed on the ground by a few of the guys that had restrained him. "Get off of me!" he shrieked as the boy that had called for him to be Floated came to put a piece of cloth in his mouth as it acted as a gag. "What are you doing?!" he tried to yell but he was soon silenced by the gag.

"Stop it!" Clarke tried to scream but the noise and adrenaline of the mob was much as they soon over powered her obviously futile attempts to silence them. The Hundred kicked, punched and slapped while Clarke kept trying to plead with the now uncontrollable mob, "You can't do this!" she cried out as they drew out a rope and wrapped it around a medium sized tree a few good feet off the ground.

Melody moved to try and push past the boy that had ordered Murphy's 'Float-ion' "Use your powers." Octavia ordered as she finally saw just how out of hand this had gotten.

Melody blinked a few times as she struggled to center herself, "I can't do it," Octavia shot her a look of disbelief "I can't focus." Melody tried to explain.

The Hundred hoisted Murphy on the tree as they pulled him up with four tugs until he was suspended in the air.

Clarke ran to Bellamy as she shoved him "You can stop this!" she cried out hysterically. "They'll listen to you!"

Bellamy looked at the body of his right hand man that was now hanging from a tree, barely conscious. The boy looked to Bellamy as he spoke his eyes alight with energy, "Bellamy," he said "You can do it!" he urged as he began to chant Bellamy's name and soon the rest of the Hundred chanted with him.

Bellamy turned wildly as he searched the crowd and his own mind for what to do. He spun around until he found the grey eyes of the girl he loved. Clarke poked at Bellamy's chest "I saw you in the woods with Atom I know you're not a killer!" she pleaded as Octavia turned sharply to her brother. "Bellamy, don't do this, don't give them – just don't –" Clarke turned hysterical. Bellamy finally making up his mind moved towards Murphy's body as Melody finally realized his decision. "You can't do this, Bellamy!"

Murphy mumbled as he tried to plead for his life through the gag that was now drenched with his own blood. Bellamy cut the rope that had held the body of his right hand man – and his life. Bellamy angrily turned to Clarke, "This is on you! You should've kept your mouth shut!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Finn shouted as he came up to where the mob was now rejoicing in their _'just punishment'_. Finn saw that Charlotte was not safe as he tried to protect her "Get out of her, now!" he ordered as the boy came up to Finn knife in hand.

Octavia struggled to hold Charlotte back as Charlotte yelled, "Just stop, okay!" people began to look to the little blonde girl, "They didn't kill Wells," she shouted out her eyes turning somber, "I did." Melody who had finally put the pieces together grabbed Bellamy's ax as she moved to slice the rope that was strangling Murphy's body. Bellamy kept his eyes on Charlotte as all the color drained from his face while the others went to help Murphy.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Bring out the girl Bellamy." Murphy ordered as Bellamy, Melody, Finn, Clarke and Charlotte stood in the tent that had become a very prominent meeting place.

"Why Charlotte?" Bellamy asked.

"I was just trying to slay my demons," she cried her blue eyes shined with tears. "like you told me."

Melody's eyes grew wide "What the hell is she talking about, Bellamy?" she demanded as she looked from Bellamy to Charlotte.

Bellamy looked at Melody as he struggled to defend himself, "She misunderstood me," he craned his neck down towards Charlotte, "Charlotte, that is not what I meant."

"Bring the girl out, now!" Murphy ordered from outside his voice angrier and louder than before.

Charlotte looked frantically around the room, "Please don't let them hurt me," she begged.

Bellamy turned to Clarke, "If you guys have any bright ideas speak up," He ordered. Clarke didn't speak, "Now you stay quiet?" Bellamy threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Lower your voice down," Finn advised as he moved to look outside.

"This is not my fault!" Bellamy screamed "If she had listened to me those idiots would still be building the Wall!"  
"You want to build a society, princess?!" Murphy demanded clearly speaking only to Melody. "Well build a society and bring her out!"

Charlotte looked to both Bellamy and Melody, "Please, Bellamy."

Bellamy knelt down to Charlotte's height as he gently gripped her arms, "Charlotte, hey, it's going to be okay. Just stay with them," He looked at Finn and Clarke.

Bellamy quickly left the tent with Melody immediately following him. Without a word, she slipped her hand in his own trying to let him know that despite her anger she had not left him that they were still together and that she was still his.

Murphy glided over to the two of them, "Well look who decided to join us."

"Only to tell you to back off." Bellamy said as he slid Melody behind him as Murphy advanced towards them.

"Or what?" Murphy asked his face painted heavily with his own blood. "What are you going to do Bellamy, float me?" He looked down at Melody, "You going to sic your little attack princess on me?"

"I just gave the people what they wanted." Bellamy said as he squeezed Melody's hand trying to be strong for her.

Murphy smirked, "Yeah, yeah that's a good idea. Well I'm going to do that right now." He turned to the rest of the Hundred that had once again formed a mob behind them. "So who here wants to see the real murderer hung up?" He rose up his hand "All in favor vote." Only a few of the Hundred raised their hand. "I see, so it's okay to string me up for nothing, but when this little bitch confesses you want to let her walk?! Cowards, all of you!"

Bellamy yelled when Murphy began to get out of control, "Hey, Murphy!" He walked closer to Murphy his hand never letting go of Melody's "It's over."

A few seconds past and for a moment no one spoke. Murphy took a few steps back as he rose his hands up in mock surrender, "Whatever you say, boss."

The moment Bellamy turned around Murphy grabbed a large wooden log and struck him across the head as Melody instinctively moved to attack him knowing that she was still too exhausted to use her power. Octavia screamed as Murphy pushed Melody to the ground and Jasper moved to help but he was quickly taken out by Murphy.

Murphy moved to the tent that was supposed to be holding Charlotte as the few Hundred that had agreed to murder the little girl moved with him. Murphy swung the tent flap open but no one was in there. "Charlotte!" He shouted "Charlotte, I know you can hear me! When I find you, you are going to pay for this!" He vowed his pale and bloody features resembling that of a crazed lunatic.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody ran to meet up with Clarke, Finn and Charlotte as she had entrusted Bellamy's body with his sister an Jasper knowing that he would have wanted her to protect Charlotte with everything she had.

"It's going to be night soon, and where are we going?" Clarke asked as they slowed their running to a light jog until they stopped all together. "At least tell me you have a plan and we're not just wandering aimlessly through the woods." Clarke said looking to both Finn and Melody.

Finn sighed "I have a plan." He said as he looked around.

Charlotte's fear grew by the second as she instinctively moved to hold Clarke's hand but she snatched it away, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed "Just because we saved you doesn't mean that you're forgiven, got it?"

Finn gave her a worried look "Clarke," he called out.

She looked to him "What?"

Melody despite her own grief and anger answered for him "She's just a kid."

"She's a killer!" Clarke cried out as she turned to Charlotte, "You killed someone, Charlotte! Ended his life! Did you stop to think about that for even one second? Look at me! You can't just kill someone to make yourself feel better."

Murphy's calls grew closer as he yelled, "Charlotte! They can't save you!"

Clarke pulled Charlotte closer as she herded her in the other direction "We should go."

"That's one way to go," Finn began "But my plan's better." He knelt down as he opened a door that was in the ground revealing a cellar "Get in." He ordered as the three girls quickly obeyed.

They turned on their makeshift flashlights as they walked through the cellar and looked around. They found shelves filled with canned preserves, baby pictures, a sink, a bed and art supplies that would've been used by a child. "Finn, what is this place?" Clarke asked in awe.

"For now," Finn shrugged, "its home."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody gently tucked a now sleeping Charlotte into bed as Finn and Clarke closely examined the objects in the cellar. "I can't believe you kept this place quiet." Clarke hissed her voice a low whisper.

"Oh come on Clarke, why wouldn't I want to tell somebody?" he asked sarcastically.

Clarke held up something, "Some of this stuff could be useful."

"Like what, there's no weapons, all the food expired like ninety years ago."

Clarke walked up to him, "Yeah but we could repurpose it – share it with the group."

"Share this with the group, if you'd like." Finn held a jar filled with color pencils. Clarke gasped as she examined the pencils in disbelief "What'd you find?" Finn asked as they went to go sit down on the couch.

"Well," Clarke said as she joined him while Melody sat near Charlotte, "looks like they never made it here." She said as she held up the photograph of the cellar's previous owners.

"No, figure the bombs took them by surprise," he said sullenly, "All of this preparation – a waste."

Clarke looked around, "I don't know," she said hope in her voice, "Maybe they were lucky. They couldn't have lived more than a few years down here. And then when they ran out of food, or lost their minds, they would've opened the door and be dead in a few days – back then maybe sooner." She nodded "Anyways, what are we going to do about her?" she asked as she looked at Charlotte. "If I hadn't have confronted Murphy none of this would've happened." She declared sullenly.

"How could've known it would've gone down like that." Finn said as he tried to cheer her up.

"Bellamy knew." Melody said as she thought about him trying to imagine that he was out there trying to defend Charlotte and keep the little girl safe.

Clarke gritted her teeth, "We think the Grounders are a threat and now we're killing each other! There has to be consequences."

Melody rolled her eyes as she looked at Clarke, "Well we can't just let them hang people." She said as she was instantly reminded of what had transpired earlier.

"No, we can't." Clarke agreed.

"Well we've got to figure it out before he kills us for helping her, he's not the forgive and forget type." Finn reminded the girls.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody's eyes fluttered open as she turned to where Charlotte should've been laying next to her. She nearly screamed when she realized that the little girl was not in the bed and she rushed to go and wake Clarke and Finn.

"Finn, Clarke, wake up!" she called as she roughly shook them awake.

Clarke quickly looked to the now empty bed as she realized why Melody had woken them up, "She's gone." She confirmed anger in her blue eyes.

Finn let out a breathy sigh as he picked up his stuff and the three of them rushed out of the cellar.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy stumbled upon a disoriented Charlotte minutes after she had escaped from the cellar in the dead of night.

He grabbed her shoulders as he clamped a hand over mouth when she tried to scream. Bellamy quickly shushed her as torch lights from Murphy's gang gleamed just a few meters away. "Charlotte!" Murphy shouted, "You can't hide forever!" He said right before he cooed, "Don't worry – we won't hurt you!"

Bellamy tugged at Charlotte's arm as he tried to pull her along, "Let go!" she screamed.

He made a half turn "I'm trying to –" Charlotte struggled as he tightened his grip. "I'm trying to help you."

"I'm not your sister, stop helping me," she ordered defiance in her eyes. She turned towards the lights "I'm over here!" she called out loudly.

Bellamy swung her around so she was facing him "Are you trying to get us both killed?!" he demanded.

"Just go, okay! I'm the one they want." She cried.

Melody who had finally found them walked over to where they were quarrelling "Now really is not the time to be playing hero, Charlotte."

Bellamy turned to her "How'd you find us?" he asked knowing that if she had found them Murphy's gang could not be that far behind.

Despite the situation, Melody rolled her eyes "Well you guys aren't exactly being discrete right now."

Charlotte looked to both of them, "Please just go." She cried.

Melody closed her eyes and when she opened them she knelt down to Charlotte's height, "Listen to me Charlotte, I won't leave you –" she looked to Bellamy "And neither will he."

Charlotte's eyes were pleading "Please, Bellamy."

Bellamy hoisted Charlotte over his shoulder as she began to shout "I'm over here!" The lights quickly followed the sound of her voice as they drew closer and closer.

"Come on out Charlotte, come on out!" Murphy yelled his voice indicating that he wasn't too far away from them.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

"Bellamy!" Murphy found Charlotte along with Bellamy and Melody as they had stopped at the edge of a cliff. "You cannot fight all of us, so give her up."

Bellamy knew that Melody had lost faith in her powers so he wasn't going to bet on her being able to carry them through this "Maybe not," he began "But I can be able to take two of you with me."

"Bellamy, stop!" Clarke cried as she ran down to where Murphy and his gang had gathered.

"This has gone too far," Melody took a step towards Murphy "Just calm down and we can talk about this." She reasoned.

Murphy pulled her into a choke hold and he held his knife to her throat while he hissed to Melody, "I am sick, of listening to you talk." He looked to Bellamy now his eyes burning with nothing short of madness.

"Let her go!" Bellamy ordered as he lunged at Murphy.

"Back off!" Murphy shouted causing Bellamy to stop in his tracks "or I will _slit _her throat out."

"No please, please, don't hurt her!" Charlotte pleaded.

"Don't hurt her?" Murphy parroted as he looked to Charlotte, "Okay I'll make you a deal – you come with me right now and I will let her go."

Charlotte swallowed as Melody commanded, "Don't listen to him, Charlotte, please do not listen to him!"

"No!" Charlotte screamed, "No I have to!" as Bellamy shook her by the shoulders as he begged her to reconsider while Melody sobbed in Murphy's rough arms.

Bellamy turned to Murphy, "Murphy, this is not happening."

"I can't let any of you get hurt anymore, not because of me," Charlotte took a deep breath as she finally made up her mind "not after what I did." Slowly she turned then as she quickly flung herself over the cliffs.

Melody let out a scream as she and Bellamy shouted out Charlotte's name as Murphy relinquished his hold on her and she and Bellamy rushed to the edge of the cliff along with Clarke. Melody sobbed hysterically as Bellamy pulled her into a tight hug until finally he let go of her only to fling himself at Murphy.

Bellamy punched, beat and kicked Murphy as Melody rushed over to the two men." Bellamy, stop!" Bellamy didn't stop he only went harder as Murphy resembled that of a bloody towel. "You'll kill him!"

"Get the fuck off of me!" Murphy shouted, as Melody was finally able to pry Bellamy off him with the help of Finn and Clarke.

"He deserves to die!" Bellamy declared as Melody stood between the two of them.

"No!" she shouted, "We do not choose who lives and dies – not down here!"

"So help me God if you say that the people have a right to decide –" Bellamy began but Clarke cut him off.

"No, I was wrong before you were right! It's dangerous to tell people the truth." She decided tears in her eyes. "If we're going to survive down here we can't just live by _'Whatever the hell we want'_! We need rules."

"And who makes those rules – you?" Bellamy demanded.

Clarke shook her head, "For now we make the rules."

Bellamy turned to Murphy, "And what about him? We just take him back and pretend like it never happened?!"

"No!" Clarke shouted.

Melody came closer to Bellamy as she held his hand "We _banish_ him." She ruled.

Bellamy let go of Melody as he went to Murphy. "Get up!" He yanked Murphy up by his collar.

"Bellamy no!" Clarke moved to Bellamy but Melody who was always moving with Bellamy rose up her hand to stop Clarke knowing exactly what he was about to do.

Bellamy pinned him the edge of the cliff, "If I catch you anywhere near camp I will finish what I started." _**(AN: I couldn't hear the real part, sorry)**_ Bellamy turned to Murphy's four gang members, "As for the four of you, you have a choice – you either come back and follow me or you join Murphy."

Slowly they all walked away from a bloody and beaten Murphy obvious that he had been defeated once and for all.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody wrapped her slender arms around Bellamy's torso. "I'm so proud of you, Bellamy."

He grimaced, "I was a coward."

Melody shook her head as she gripped his cheeks, "I have never seen you be so brave." She declared as she caressed his cheek and he leaned into her palm.

"Why are you still here –"

Melody cut him with a light peck on the lips, "I'm still here because you were willing to kill your best friend just because you believed he murdered mine."

Bellamy closed his eyes for a long time as he whispered, "You're my best friend, Mel."

She smiled, "And your mine," a beat of silence passed before she spoke again. "And as your best friend I am going to hold you all night until you stop crying and go to sleep, I will be the person that you wake up to every single morning of every single day so that you know that you are not alone."

He chuckled softly as she repeated the speech he had given her when she had been hysterical over the death of Wells. When Bellamy opened his eyes and he saw her with her eyes bloodshot, her hair wild and her clothes stained he saw for what she really was – a beacon of peace. "Melody Carter you are the love of my life."

She smiled indulgently "And you're mine, Bellamy Blake."

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody's eyes fluttered open as she woke up to a white room filled with nothing but fog. She found herself on the ground as she looked around trying to figure out where she was.

Her focus was stolen when a streak of light came from overhead as a figure appeared from the streak of light. She squinted as the figure became more defined and she realized that it was a man.

Her breath was knocked out her when she saw just who this man was. Melody fought for a voice and when she found it, she whispered the name of the man, "Wells?" she questioned.

The man – Wells – smiled, "Hey, Melody, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**AN: This was one of the longest Chapters I have ever written so please review, follow and Favorite.**

**God Bless you All**

**~Wendy**


	6. I won't be on Fanfiction for a few weeks

Guys I am so sorry, I'm incredibly sick, like you have no idea. I hurt all over and I'm in pain to the point of where I can't even think about writing so I'll just give you guys a few hints in where I'm thinking of going with this story.

Melody's parents will be introduced.

Melody's powers will grow and she may or may not lose control.

Clarke (the slut) will be a problem.

I love Lincoln and Octavia together so much I've already started with some ideas for a story about the two.

Bellamy and Melody will experience some issues.

A big change will affect the couple…

Melody and Bellamy will have to make some very tough choices that will pull them apart for some time.

There will be a kidnapping.


	7. Twilight's Last Gleaming Part 1

_**AN: I'm BAAAAACK! Okay guys I am so sorry you have no idea how sick I've been and summer just started so the minute I got better I got on my computer and started writing. So this episode will be divided into 2 parts this is part one and it is different from the other chapter's because it's me free writing it isn't outlined by the actual episode part two will be the outlined episode.**_

_**Okay so there is a lot of character introduction so I updated my profile with pictures of places, and people so check it out when you finish :)**_

_**~Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**(Last Time on Water, Earth, Wind and Fire …) **_

_Melody's eyes fluttered open as she woke up to a white room filled with nothing but fog. She found herself on the ground as she looked around trying to figure out where she was. _

_Her focus was stolen when a streak of light came from overhead as a figure appeared from the streak of light. She squinted as the figure became more defined and she realized that it was a man._

_Her breath was knocked out her when she saw just who this man was. Melody fought for a voice and when she found it, she whispered the name of the man, "Wells?" she questioned._

_The man – Wells – smiled, "Hey, Melody, we have a lot to talk about."_

_**(Chapter Five)**_

Melody Carter backed away from the man that had claimed to be her obviously deceased best friend. "What the fuck on here?" she demanded as she began to hyperventilate. The man came closer to her but she held out her hand "Stay away from me!" she screamed as a large gust of wind immediately sent him crashing on his back.

The guy propped himself up on his elbows, "Nice, Mel." He smirked.

She narrowed her eyes hiding the surprise that her powers had returned to her and they were as strong as ever – maybe even stronger, "Don't call me that!" she hissed.

He let out a chuckle "Is that nickname still reserved for Bellamy?" he asked.

Melody was taken aback by this bit of knowledge as she eyed him taking in his strange clothes. This man who bore an uncanny resemblance to her best friend, Wells Jaha, had one a pair of crisp white slacks, a white Tee shirt and a jean vest. "How do you know that?"

The guy got up and rubbed off the nonexistent dust from his slacks. "I know because you told me Melody. I know because I'm Wells – your best friend."

Melody cringed as a flood of tears flew to her eyes "You're lying!" she accused until she collapsed to her knees "This is a dream." She declared as she hugged herself and she began to rock back and forth repeated "I'm insane, this is a dream, just a dream."

The guy shook his head "I'm afraid not, Melody, this is very real."

She shook her head, "Wells is dead."

He nodded "I am dead, Melody."

Melody looked up at him, "If you're dead then why the hell am I here?" she demanded.

He took a deep breath, "You're here because you have unfinished business with your ancestors."

Melody remained seated on the ground as she parroted, "My ancestors? What kind of voodoo shit is that Wells?" Wells smiled when she called him by his name a sign that she had finally accepted the truth. "Where the fuck are we?"

Wells bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing "This The Inbetween or Limbo."

"In between what?" she demanded.

"Life and Death." He answered before he continued, "I need to take you to The After."

"After what?" he motioned to his body "Death." She said when she understood. "But I'm not dead, Wells, how did I get here."

"That," he pointed to the hand that held the strange symbol, "Brought you here."

She blinked, "How?"

Wells shook his head, "I can't tell you," Before Melody could protest Wells held up a hand to silence her "It's not my place Melody." Wells held out his hand to pick her up

She narrowed her eyes in frustration, "Then whose is it?"

"Mine." A familiar voice spoke from behind her.

Melody turned around and she nearly fainted when she saw who the voice belonged to. "Mom?" Melody choked out her bottom lip trembling and hot tears dripped down her cheek.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

It was late at night the moon was full in the sky as Bellamy Blake awoke shirtless and drenched in sweat. He gasped as he tried to recover from the nightmare that had terrorized him both conscious and unconscious.

Bellamy had dreamed that the citizens of the Ark had come to Earth only to reveal his heinous crime and Melody would turn on him in an instant. He feared every single second of every single day that the girl he loved would see him for what he really was – a monstrous murderer.

At the reminder of the angel – _his_ angel – that was supposed to be asleep in his arms, Bellamy stretched out to feel for Melody in the dark of night. When he felt nothing but empty sheets, his heart sped in a vast panic.

He ripped the covers off and he quickly slipped on his pants and tucked his knife in the back of his jeans. Bellamy hurriedly left his tent in search of Melody.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody ran into her mother's outstretched arms as she sobbed feely. "H-H-How are you here? How did this happen?" Melody spluttered between her hysterical sobs.

"Oh honey," Myana _**(My-AH-Na)**_ Carter cooed as she stroked her daughter's long dark hair as she gave a soft jingling laugh "I'm dead."

Melody couldn't help but laugh along with her mother at the obvious piece of logic, "I missed you so much." She moaned as her mother held her tighter.

"And I missed you, Melly." Melody inhaled as they just held each other for a moment until Myana stepped away from Melody as she took a deep breath, "Let me look at you."

As Myana appraised her daughter with tears in her eyes, Melody took in her mother's ageless beauty and flawless body. Myana was wearing a floor length white dress with slit off the shoulder sleeves. The last time Melody had seen her mother was when Myana had been floated for aiding and abiding a criminal – Melody's father – Joseph Cole. Her face was sunken in from lack of food and loss of happiness and her skin was a deadly kind of pale, her green eyes were lifeless and her thick chestnut hair had fallen horribly flat. Now her mother stood before with her skin tan, her body curvy and full, and her hair was so beautiful with all its rich brown curls and her green eyes sparkling.

"You look amazing." They said in unison followed by a fit of giggles.

Melody smiled "I have so much to tell you." She declared trying to make up for all the lost time as thoughts of how drastically her life had changed since her mother's death flooded her mind.

Myona's grin fell, "With so little time, Melly," Melody's smile soon fell too. "We need to get going; Melly the ancestors have so much to tell you."

Melody who still believed this was a dream – a wondrously beautiful dream – just nodded as her mother led her through the fog and away from The Inbetween.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

In pure frustration, Bellamy balled his hand into a fist and punched the nearest tree. Blood flowed freely from his fingers as the tree barely had a dent. He wanted to scream and cry in one breath when he realized that Melody Carter was nowhere to be found.

The first thought that formed in his mind was that The Grounders had kidnapped her but when Clarke deemed there was no sign of a struggle the unbelievable became believable. Melody had left him just like he had always feared.

She had gotten up in the middle of the night and left camp realizing that she had been sleeping with a monster but that didn't stop him from having every single person at his disposal out looking for her. To him her safety took precedence over their relationship.

Bellamy ran through the forest yelling for Melody with Finn and Clarke trailing behind barely keeping up. Clarke had volunteered to come because Melody was her very last piece of Wells and Finn would not allow Clarke to be alone with Bellamy.

"It's hopeless!" Finn declared breathless. "She obviously doesn't want to be found!"

Bellamy swung around, "Shut the fuck up!" he ordered his eyes wild with rage.

Finn's eyes narrowed, "Face it, Blake, she _doesn't _want to be found!" he repeated.

Bellamy took a few steps towards Finn, "You have no idea what you're talking about!" he hissed his voice low.

Finn just smirked, "It sucks doesn't it?" he taunted, "She _finally_ realized what kind of asshole she was spending her nights with. Melody Carter _hates_ you, Bellamy. You've disgusted her to the point of she had to leave camp!"

Clarke sensing the tension was reaching that of a physical point stepped in between the two guys, "You're show of testosterone is not going to help find Melody." She said as she placed a hand on both of their chests, "Let's just keep looking and when we find her, we'll ask her why she left. It's possible she could just be out on a walk."

Bellamy clenched his jaw as he turned away from Clarke and Finn and continued to walk. His heart clenched in a way that only Melody could make him when they got deeper into the forest. "She's close!" he declared.

"How do you know?" Clarke asked.

Bellamy shook his head as he picked up his pace, "I just do." He said with a comfortable confidence.

Clarke's eyes grew wide as she saw in his own how deep Bellamy and Melody's connection ran and she was instantly filled with jealousy. It frustrated her to no end that Melody could get even Bellamy Blake to show his feelings when she could barely get Finn to open up to her.

It wasn't until they saw her standing at the edge of the cliff where Charlotte had committed suicide that they stopped dead in their tracks. His eyes grew wide as the wind was knocked out him but he quickly recovered and he fled to where she stood. Bellamy was careful to keep off the edge knowing how unstable it was as he examined her state.

Melody's hair was loose as it blew in the wind, the moon illuminating her skin while her eyes were what really had him scared. They were wide open but completely glazed over, it was like her body was here but her spirit was elsewhere. He didn't bother calling out to her, he only wrapped his jacket around her body and picked her up bridal style and carried her to camp.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Myana led her daughter through a large set of white gates outlined in pearls, gold and more fog – no surprise there – and they walked through a sea of people of all types of backgrounds. There were people from before the war and people from after they all wore smiles and they all seemed to be so happy, so at peace and they were all wearing white. White dresses, skirts, shirts, jeans white everything.

Despite the mass of people what really took Melody's breath away was the After itself. It was a place – more like a meadow – filled with so many flowers of colors she had never even seen before. Children were running through the field with smiles so big she couldn't help but stare; adults sat under trees and talked about God knows what with expressions varying from wisdom to amusement. To Melody this place was everything she imagined Heaven to be – peaceful.

Melody's eyes widened with wonder as she saw past Chancellors, and people who had been floated on the Ark. "So everyone who dies comes here?" she asked looking around for _him_.

Wells shook his head, "Not exactly," he looked to Melody as he noticed she was searching for someone, "Caleb's not here, Melody."

Her cheeks reddened, "I-I-I-I wasn't looking for Caleb." She stammered in embarrassment.

Wells smirked, "Sure you weren't." his face turned serious, "Why do you even care, after what he did to you – plus you have Bellamy. Remember him? Demanding asshole with okay hair."

She looked up at Wells and shot him a teasing look, "You and I both know his hair is _way_ better than okay."

Myana turned to them, "Keep moving guys the ancestors hate to be kept waiting." She ordered.

Wells and Melody were led to a forest that broke away from the After and Melody knew that this was a different place entirely. The trees towered over them but unlike Earth's but these trees went on endlessly as if they were the sky and not the clouds that had been in the After. "What is this place?" Melody asked as she continued to look around.

A chill ran up and down her spine and Myana shuddered, "The Old." Slowly she closed her eyes as if something had entered her and she was giving it a moment to settle. Everything went silent as Myana opened her eyes to reveal nothing but darkness before it slowly dissolved and her eyes appeared to be back to normal. "It was created before The After to house supernatural beings."

Wells examined Myana's eyes and he saw a sort of film cover them dimming the color of her should be striking eyes.

Before Melody could speak, she too felt the same chill her mother had felt and soon the same entity that had entered her and all thoughts soon left her. She was overcome by a cold that froze everything in her and all she could do was scream. Melody fought for her thoughts as the being that entered her struggled to maintain control. She thrashed wildly her hair flying in every direction as the entity fought harder until her mind was completely left blank and finally she fell to the ground.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

The minute Melody opened her eyes she felt as though her head had just been hit with an eighty pound weight. As she craned her neck to look for Wells, she found only darkness. She was in a room filled with absolutely nothing, it was all pitch black while the floor she was lying on was completely white making it seem, as this was a room with four walls room and absolutely no ceiling.

As she struggled to get up a single beam of light shot into the room followed by five different colored lights. She was nearly blinded by the beams bright colors, one was a bright blue, the other a startling orange, and the others were green, yellow, red and white.

When the beams finally settled forming a loose circle around her. As they settled, the beams began to mold into the shapes of human beings until slowly she was surrounded by six women of different sizes, ethnicities and shapes.

The woman that had once been the white beam was young – maybe in her twenties – with ivory skin, jet black hair that was in the style of a pixie cut with crystal blue eyes that resembled that of a woman three times her physical age. She gave Melody a kind smile as she began to speak, "Welcome, Melody." She said with a nod.

Melody sat up as she moved her knees, "Where's my mom?" she demanded as she frantically searched for her mother.

"Myana had some things to attend to." The woman said and from the tone in her voice Melody knew that wasn't all, there was to it.

Melody asked, "Who_ are_ you people?"

"My name is Eris," Eris motioned to the other five women that surrounded Melody, "These are my sisters." She pointed to the woman with who looked to be in her mid thirties despite her short snowy hair, "Maria." she moved her hand over to a woman with tanned skin, full lips and hair so black it looked blue, "Gloria." She motioned to another with rich ebony skin and beautiful brown hair, "Olivia." Finally she motioned to two identical twin girls who looked to be no less that seventeen. They had shoulder length silver hair and sickly pale skin with big cool grey eyes. "And the twins Carra and Kieran."

"Who are you people?" Melody asked as she studied the women more closely. Despite how different these women were they all wore identical royal blue velvet cloaks with their hoods down revealing their faces.

Carra and Kieran answered in perfect unison in their eerily featherlike voices that sent chills down Melody's spine. "We are The Ancestors."

Melody swallowed the lump in her throat as she forced herself to speak, "Why am I here?" she asked the question that had been plaguing her since she had appeared in The After.

Gloria spoke and a gust of wind began to circle around hair, "You are here to restore what _We _lost." Her voice was heady, rich with emotion as her bottom lip trembled and her long hair swayed from the breeze.

Melody was so very confused. "What did you guys lose?"

"We, Melody." Gloria corrected, "We are of the same people."

Again, Melody shook her head, "Okay, so then what did _we_ lose?"

Maria spoke in her high pitched but somewhat melodic voice, "Perhaps it is best that we start from the beginning." Melody only wanting for all of this to be explained nodded vigorously.

Eris nodded as she turned to Olivia, "Would you care to do the honors?"

Olivia gave a curt nod as she lifted her hands out and soon the other connected theirs with hers until the formed a star formation around Melody. "Let us start from the beginning." She declared finally speaking with her hypnotic voice that slowly lulled Melody to sleep.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Bellamy gripped Melody's pale lifeless hand as he tried to decipher what was happening with the girl he loved. Despite his gut instincts that this was, something related to her powers he couldn't force his heart to feel the same.

All he did in this moment was worry. He worried about her safety, her well being, if she was going to starve to death but most all he worried that she might forget him. A part of him thought that this was some sort of coma and she would wake up with no memory of him or the moments they had shared, the nights they had spent just holding each other. A world where Melody Carter didn't know he existed was his idea of hell.

The calm yet somewhat scratchy voice of Clarke pulled him out of his thoughts as she walked into his and Melody's tent holding a cup of water, "How are you doing?"

Believing she had asked about Melody Bellamy answered, "I don't know what's wrong with her." He groaned as he ran his free hand through his thick locks of hair.

Clarke gave him a brief look of sympathy as she took in his obvious distress, "Don't worry Bellamy, you and I both know how strong Melody is."

Bellamy sighed, "See, that's the thing, Clarke." He turned to look at her now, "I don't really think we truly understand just how strong she is."

"Or how weak," Clarke mumbled so low Bellamy couldn't hear.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Melody found herself sitting atop a rock with the Ancestors sitting next to her. She was in some sort of ancient cave with a clear pool as it floor.

"What is this place?" Melody asked.

"This is The Grotto." Olivia said softly with some sort of reverence.

Eris spoke as she too looked at The Grotto with a certain type of love and adoration "The Grotto was once a very sacred place to our people."

"Our people?" Melody's eyes became fixed on the pool as if it was singing to her like a siren, drawing her in as it slowly began to envelope her in a wave of emotion.

"The Wild Ones." Maria said her eyes sparkling with a fire Melody associated with passion. Maria turned to Melody. "You are a Wild One, Melody."

Melody swallowed as she continued to stare at the pool. "What are The Wild Ones?"

"A species, much older than human beings." Carra spoke her voice barely above a whisper.

"Wild Ones roamed the Earth with such power, free long before humans were ever created." Kieran said finishing her sister's sentence. "We fed off of the Earth and in return we cared for its inhabitants."

Olivia smiled wistfully. "Life before the humans was pure bliss. We had mates –"

Melody cut her off as she asked, "Mates?"

"The human equivalent to husbands." Eris explained after a minute of contemplating how to explain the subject of mates.

"We also had children," Olivia said as she gently touched her flat stomach. "We were happy, Melody."

"So what happened?"

Eris closed her eyes softly before she began to speak, "You know how only female Wild Ones possess power over the elements?" Melody nodded. "That is not entirely true."

"How so?"

Eris continued, "Male Wild Ones can posses the power, but unlike females their power is strong. Like you they control every element but their power is formed in the womb causing the mother great discomfort maybe even death. Because of the way their power forms it is present as infants."

"Female Wild Ones naively allowed their male children live and as their powers grew so did a blood lust so strong they were able wipe out cities weekly just to keep it at bay." Gloria hissed.

Once again, the twins spoke in perfect unison. "Sensing the growing danger for our people the Wise Ones, the elders of our people banded together and decreed that no male Wild One that possessed the power should be allowed to live and they were drowned at birth. This danger was so great that if a mother experienced the symptoms of such a child both of the parents were to be executed."

Melody gasped. "Why? Why kill the parents?"

"So that mistake could not be repeated." Eris growled as she began to grow angry.

"That still doesn't explain how the humans ruined it all, or even how they were created." Melody whispered.

"A few years after the Old Ones decree, a young Wild female, Sabine, who was able to posses all elements mated with a male named Garret and he came from an equally powerful family and she became pregnant." Gloria took a breath. "Over time Sabine's power doubled and she noticed that her pregnancy was heavier and much harder that the other Wild females and it soon became clear her child was to be a male."

Carra and Kieran spoke in unison. "When the time came for her to give birth Sabine fled her village into the nearby woods and concealed herself using her power. She planned to have the child and kill it in secret so no harm could come to her or Garret. When the birth was over and she looked upon the small face of her child she couldn't go through with it"

"So she allowed him to live?" Melody asked her eyes wide as her fixation with this story grew.

Olivia took up the story. "Sabine took the baby to this very Grotto where he was cared for by a small band of Wild Ones who opposed the decree made by the Old Ones. As the baby grew into a child she would visit him once a week in the middle of the night when she was able to get away from her mate and the children they had after she faked the kidnapping of her son."

Melody inhaled deeply. "I still don't understand how this has anything to do with humans." She said her impatience obvious.

Maria rolled her eyes but she continued with the story. "When the child grew into a teenager he was shown how to hunt by one of his caretakers who was also his best friend. As they went out into the woods his caretaker, Augustus was attacked by a wild boar. His wounds were serious but not fatal but as the boy knelt down to help him he was overcome with the smell of his fresh blood and he instinctively took out his dagger and slit the throat of his best friend."

Eris whose eyes were filled with unshed tears continued where Maria had left off. "After that moment the boy began to kill small rodents and soon he escaladed to larger animals – apes, bears, tigers and lions."

"Oh my." Melody said as she suppressed a giggle. Eris shot her a glare and she blushed, "Sorry."

Eris continued. "The more he killed the stronger he became but his lust for blood became so insatiable he took to killing the rest of his caretakers."

Olivia was speaking now, "Afraid that he would be found out the boy fled from the Grotto leaving a note to his mother making it seem as if it were a robbery gone wrong. He wound up in a renegade village that – like his deceased caretakers – opposed the rule of the Old Ones. Once there he was taught how to fight and he was a quick study. His strength in battle and his power over the elements that he didn't hide in this village of renegades was noticed by their elders. Soon he was taken under the wing of Malachi the village's most respected elder and Malachi soon became the father he had always wanted." Olivia looked to the twins for them to continue the story.

"As the boy grew into a man as did his blood lust. He participated in every war possible but the bloodshed still wasn't enough to satisfy his hunger. Overtime in one specific battle the boy – now a man – met a very beautiful female named Elora, he soon fell in love with her, and the two quickly mated. After his mating Malachi soon fell ill and died leaving the man to be his successor. Feeling his grief turned to anger, the man blamed the Old One's for Malachi's death and he quickly set out a plan to become the supreme ruler of the Wild Ones. With his power growing with every soul he took the man was able to succeed in his quest for power but as he did so his mate now pregnant with his child noticed the change in her beloved and she quickly grew fearful."

The twins stopped speaking as Gloria continued for them. "Elora who struggled with the idea of turning against her mate in order to save both him and their child from himself decided to present him with an ultimatum. He was to either choose her and their baby or choose his own power –"

Melody who couldn't help but think about Bellamy asked, "He chose power, didn't he?"

Gloria nodded while she continued, "Choosing his power the man believed that Elora had turned against him so he ordered her to be locked in a tower until the birth of their child. Upon doing, this Elora realized he was so far from salvation and could not be helped. When the baby came, the man asked her if she would repent but Elora refused and her execution took place minutes after."

"What about the baby?" Melody asked her eyes wide.

Eris nodded as she continued the story, "It was a girl, her named her Sabine after his mother but soon he had her taken and placed in the care of his most loyal of followers when he realized she looked exactly like her mother and the reminder was too much for him to bear." Eris took a breath before she continued. "After some time the man who was struggling with his blood lust grew mad and he suspected that the Wild Ones still opposed his rule. Because of this belief, he ordered every male Wild One's execution along with nearly half of the women, but his guards refused. Realizing that his subjects were becoming too hard to handle the man decided to create a being that would be too dim to oppose him so he used the power of the Old Ones which he kept stored in a vial he kept in the form of a necklace and thus the first group of primitive man was born."

Maria took up the story now. "The man taught his humans to read write and fight and soon they were able to figure out ways to extract the power of the Wild Ones and murder them when they no longer had their power. A time came when the Wild Ones were on the brink of extinction and in this time the man's daughter, Sabine had grown into a very powerful Wild One and she realized her father's tyranny had to come to an end. Sabine who had a very close group of six friends entrusted her quest in them and gave them her power through a ritual of transference where any Wild One could give their power to another and with that, they continued her quest for her. After Sabine had done this she sacrificed herself with the knife her father had used to execute her mother and with this she was able to create a world after death using the power of her mother and her mother's people thus creating The After."

Melody's eyes grew wide as she was able to connect the dots, "You guys were Sabine's friends?" she asked and they all nodded in unison and she noticed tears running down the cheeks of all six of them. "You guys loved her, didn't you?"

Eris once again closed her eyes as she took a shaky breath. "We were able to overthrow her father but it cost us our lives. After we died we were sent to the After where Sabine's spirit met us and she told us about a daughter she had with one of the last male Wild Ones on Earth her name was Belinda. Belinda was only three, she lived with two humans who were able to break away from her father's evil grasp, and they were going to raise Belinda as their own while teaching her in the ways of the Wild Ones."

"So how did human's come to power?" Melody asked.

"As the Wild One's became extinct humans were able to grow stronger and after the death of their creator they became wiser as well. They hunted down the Wild One's that still lived in the open while the Wild Ones that were smart hid their power and lived amongst the humans." Melody sniffled and as she felt something hot and wet run down her face she realized she was crying. She lifted two fingers to her face to wipe them off but when she looked down at her fingers she saw that it was tears of blood. She let out a shrill cry making the Ancestors look to her.

"You must leave, now, Melody!" Olivia yelled frantically.

Melody's head whipped around to her direction, "Why?" she demanded in terror.

"You're dying!" Eris cried.

"Wha- how?" Melody asked in fear.

"Only the dead can cross over, and the only way you were able to come was because of the rune you received from the deer, Sabine's favorite animal. But now if you stay you will become a part of this world and your spirit will not return to Earth."

Melody began breathing heavily as more tears of blood flowed down her cheeks. "Help me!" she cried out.

Gloria nodded frantically, "First we need to tell you something!"

"What?!" Melody shrieked.

Eris swallowed roughly. "Sabine's father's name was," she breathed. "Carter."

Melody's eyes grew wide but before she could speak, Olivia pushed her into the pool sending her back to the land of the living.

TBC...

* * *

_**AN: Hope you guys liked it and once again I'm so incredibly sorry.**_

_**Happy summer and God Bless you all**_

_**~Wendy**_


End file.
